


Till We Meet Again

by cheeky_blinders



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_blinders/pseuds/cheeky_blinders
Summary: Based off of one line from Weeo's request: He [Thomas] could also meet a french Reader during the war





	1. Over There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeo/gifts).



> Each chapter title is based on a song with a mix of songs from World War I and present day songs. You don't need to listen to each song to understand the plot/anything happening. Just figured it would be something fun to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World War I Song: Over There  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6hRDS3LvQQ

“Come on, boys!” Tommy was woken with a start by another soldier shaking him and he lifted his head, rubbing his eyes wearily. The year was 1915 and Thomas Shelby had been in this blasted war for the last year. It was how he managed to sleep standing up. Literally. A soldier had to get whatever sleep he could, where ever he could. “Come on, we’re leaving these fucking trenches behind! We’ve got a few week’s worths of holiday!” The commanding officer shouted which was greeted by loud cheers. There had been a rumor that their company would receive rather a long leave since they had been on the front lines for so long. Nobody had dared to hope it would be true, however.

The men gathered their things and followed their commander, eventually reaching some trucks which they all climbed into. Once everyone was settled and the trucks started, conversation broke out among the men.  
“Where are we goin’?”  
“I heard it’s some town called Eguisheim.”  
“Where the fuck is that?”  
“Beats me. I just hope that they got food. Real food too, mind you. None of this shit the army feeds us and calls food.”  
“I wanna sleep somewhere with a roof over my head and no rats or lice crawling about me.”  
“You know what I really want there to be there, boys?” A man grinned. “Women!”

The conversation went on like this for some time but Thomas stayed silent, staring out the side of the truck as France flashed by them. The landscape was rather bare due to the simple fact that it was September. There, of course, was also the war itself that was destroying this country. Due to the fact that there was nothing interesting to look at or discuss, Tommy fell back into a light sleep.

It was about two hours later before Tommy was being shaken awake and informed that they had arrived. Yawning, Tommy stretched for a moment before grabbing his bag and jumping out of the truck with the others. Well, this was certainly not Small Health, Thomas thought to himself. The village was small, needless to say. There were about 40 houses or so in total in the whole village and one main street that held a general store, a pub, a meeting house, a grocer and ah-there is was. The whore house. Thomas had rather hoped that there would be one in this town. 

Each man in the company would be staying with a family. Tommy was lucky enough to be stationed by himself with a family called the Berger’s. Thomas was given directions to where this house was and headed off. It was centered a little bit away from the town but not too far. The walk was a quiet one and the sounds of the downtown drifted away as he walked. Thomas walked alongside a dirt road, something he was not used to since at home they had paved roads. Thomas rather liked the change though and he also enjoyed the feeling of the tall grass brush against his fingertips. This was a vast change from the mud and dirt that he had been used to the last few months, living in the trenches.

As he neared this house that would be his home for the next month or so, Thomas noted how small it looked. But a house was a house so he was not going to object. The house was painted a light blue color with white shutters against the two sets of windows. There was even a small flower garden to the left side of the door with a tiny, white picket fence around it. The house gave the image of domestic bliss which seemed so out of place in this war. Thomas noted then that there was barn off to the side and in a small paddock stood an old horse, grazing.

Tommy hadn’t been around horses in months and when he had seen them, the horses had been dead on the battlefield. It was not a sight that Tommy would forget quickly and it often haunted his dreams. Naturally, Tommy went over to the horse, leaning against the fence. He clucked softly and the horse lifted its head before making leisurely its way over to Tommy curiously. It was a Belgian draft horse that was a light brown color with a flaxen color mane and tail. The horse was tall and stocky and Tommy guessed the horse was used for plowing the fields. “Hello there.” Tommy murmured as he stroked the horse’s nose with a gentle hand. He was so preoccupied with the horse that he did not hear anybody approaching until he heard a voice.

“Monsieur?” A young woman’s voice asked and Tommy turned to see a girl who couldn’t have been much younger than him, standing before him. Her blonde hair was wrapped up in a tight bun though a few strands of hair were falling down around her pale face. The dress she wore had clearly seen better days for it was worn and tattered with a few patches sewed upon it to cover up holes. The dress was a light blue color and Thomas wondered what the original color of the dress had been. It also appeared a tad too short on the girl (woman, really) since Thomas spotted a pair of black work boots peeping out from under the dress, where it stopped above her mid-calf. She had an apron on as well, where Tommy noted a few things sticking out of one of the pockets including a carrot.

The horse noted the carrot too and let out a whinny, causing the girl to chuckle and make her way over to the horse. “I take it you are the soldier who will be staying with us?” She asked, her English rather pristine minus the French accent which, Thomas was able to understand since it was not too strong.  
“Yes, that is me. Thomas Shelby.” Thomas answered, sticking out his hand for the girl to shake.

“Marie Berger.” She declared, introducing herself as she shook Tommy’s hand. “I see you have already met Feu here.” She said, gesturing to the horse. “His name means ‘fire’ in English. I’m afraid he never lived up to that name. I named him that when I was a little girl but you’re lucky if you can get that horse to get up into a trot. He is not very fast.” Marie let out a soft laugh as she handed Feu the carrot. 

“Come, let me bring you inside.” She said and led the way with Tommy trailing behind. “It is just my father and me who live here.” She explained, leading the way into the house. Thomas’ initial thoughts had been right. The house was small. It was one story, with the sitting room serving as the kitchen. “This is the kitchen,” Marie told Thomas, gesturing around. “My room is right there and my papa’s room is this one.” She added, pointing to two small rooms that led off from the kitchen. “This is yours.” The girl led the way to the back of the kitchen and opened the small door.

Thomas had to duck inside in order to fit. The room was compact with a singular bed with blankets and a pillow, as well as a small side table next to the bed. “I’m afraid it ain’t much which I apologize for.” Marie said, chewing on her lower lip while she waited for a response from Tommy.

“No, it is just fine.” Thomas assured the girl, glancing over at her and giving her a faint smile which she returned. And Thomas meant it too. Anything beat having to sleep in those trenches. He put his bag down, looking rather unsure of what to do then. “Where’s your father?” He asked, turning back to look at Marie.

“He is in town at the grocer's.” She answered. “He’ll be back within a half hour. He’ll be so sad he missed your arrival. Come, would you like some tea?” Marie asked, moving back into the kitchen. Tommy nodded, feeling too awkward to refuse. He would have preferred something stronger. Marie went about making tea. “Oh, I forgot to mention that while we do have running water in the house, there is no bathroom so you’ll have to use the one outside. It’s just right behind the barn.” She said before going over to the fire in the center of the kitchen and placing the kettle above it. “There, now would you like something to eat?” She asked him. Thomas’ stomach gave a loud growl then and Thomas smiled sheepishly. “Here, how about biscuits?” Marie asked and soon enough they had biscuits and fresh tea placed on the table before them. 

While they had been waiting for the water to boil, Marie filled the emptiness with chatter which Thomas was grateful for. It meant that he did not have to think or really pay much attention other than to give a nod here and there. It was unclear if Marie knew Tommy wasn’t paying much attention but if she did know, she continued to talk either way. They sat there for a short time before the sound of footsteps could be heard and Marie paused. “Ah, this must be Papa.” She declared, standing up as a man opened the door.

“Ah, Mr. Shelby, I presume?” He said, going over to Thomas with a grin. “Arnold Berger! A pleasure to meet you!” Arnold declared, shaking Thomas’ hand enthusiastically. “I hope my daughter hasn’t been talkin’ your ears off. She can do that, you know.” Arnold said as Marie gave his arm a playful smack. “Marie, you should have offered this man something stronger! Whiskey?” Arnold asked.

“Whiskey would be wonderful, thanks.” Thomas said as he sat back down. He found himself already liking this father and daughter who he would be staying with for the next week. There was something warm and welcoming about them that made Thomas miss his own family. He hadn’t heard from Polly in over a month and while that wasn’t too surprising, given how the mail worked with the army, it was nice to have communication with his family.

Once the whiskey had been poured, Marie and her father start asking Thomas about home. He told them the simple details about where he came from and his family members. Tommy kept the details to a minimum mostly due to the fact that talking about homemade him homesick. Tommy didn’t tell them about the family business either, seeing how some of it was indeed illegal and while Tommy doubted these people would report him, it was just simpler that way. Tommy Shelby liked simple. After talking for a bit, Marie and her father picked up on that Tommy didn’t wish to talk about such subject so they instead switched to continue to talk about the village.  
“Come, why doesn’t Marie show you the village and you can see where your friends are staying.” Arnold suggested. Thomas finished his drink of whiskey and nodded.  
“That would be great, thanks.” He said with a faint smile before getting up. Marie led the way out, resting one of her hands in her apron pocket as they walked. She led him back down the dirt road that had led the way up to the path and towards the village.

“Dunno why Papa wanted me to show you this village. There really is nothing in it and I’m sure compared to Small Heath, it’s even more than nothing.” Marie commented as they walked.  
“It is certainly smaller.” Thomas agreed. “But I like it. It’s quiet. Small Heath has tons of noise going on all the time with people runnin’ around like fucking rats. And-oh, sorry, shouldn’t swear, should I?”  
“Nothing I haven’t heard before.” Marie responded with a grin before motioning for Thomas to go on.  
“Here you lot have open space and such. Like this street we’re walking on and how we’re surrounded by open fields on either side? We don’t have that in Small Heath. We’ve got dirt, coal, and more dirt.”Thomas glanced over at Marie then as they walked. “Did you grow up here then?” He asked her.  
“Well, we have dirt here too. This town survives on farming.” Marie pointed out before answering his question. “Yes. My mother grew up in France while my father grew up in England. They met when she went over there for a vacation and they ended up getting married. A few years later I was born in Liverpool. When I was an infant, my grandmother got sick so we moved here to be with and been here ever since. It’s why I’m fluent in French and English. Both were spoken at home.”  
“Where’s your mum?” Thomas asked after a moment.  
“Gone.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Thomas murmured to which Marie shrugged.  
“Part of war, eh? Bomb hit her a year back. We were lucky enough to at least have a body to bury. Not everyone is lucky.” Marie’s face had grown rather grim looking so Tommy let the subject drop about family then. After all, he could not brag about a picture perfect family either. For the rest of the walk, there was silence between the two, both lost in their thoughts. Eventually, though, they did reach the village.

The town had was rather busy at the moment with soldiers still getting situated and finding the families that they would be staying with. As the two walked around, Marie helped the soldiers when she could, directing them to various places. They stopped in at the grocer’s but the man had no time to talk since he was helping a handful of soldiers. Marie led the way out once more and they continued along.

For about an hour or so, Marie showed Thomas the village. While he had been right that there wasn’t much in the village, Marie knew all the spots to go to. She also introduced him to the storekeepers though she hurried by the whore house, keeping her head down. “They follow the soldiers wherever they go.” She whispered to Thomas once they had passed the place. “This ain’t the first time they’ve come here. I’ve always wanted to go into one of those places, just to see what it is like. I’ve heard so many stories about them…that they’re women of the world. I don’t know what that means.” Marie answered before glancing at Thomas, cheeks suddenly blushing quite red as if she became aware of her rambling.

After the whore house, there was not much else to see so they agreed to head back and have dinner. 

Dinner was an enjoyable meal of soup with vegetables with bits of meat in it. Arnold apologized that it wasn’t much but to Tommy it was amazing. He was used to bully beef (which was canned corned beef), bread and biscuits. So to have soup with fresh vegetables and real meat, Thomas felt like a king. The only thing that could beat this was a Sunday dinner made by Polly. Thomas helped clean up even though Arnold told him not to while Marie went out and took care of Feu, giving him dinner. Even though Thomas was not tired, he retired to his room early. He got changed into a pair of fresh pajamas that had been given to him by the army which was a replacement for his horrid, old ones. They were scratchy but Tommy was just glad to get out of his uniform which he had been wearing for nearly two weeks straight. 

Once Tommy got settled, it took him some time to fall asleep simply because Thomas was not used this all. It was quiet here, so quiet that he could hear the crickets from outside. He was used to the sounds of the wounded, screaming for death to come and to end them. Thomas’ noise was also not used to the smell of wood but rather it was used to the smells like death, mud, and smoke. It was dark too, almost too dark. Thomas was used to light whether it be from small lamps or bombs exploding. He somehow did manage to fall asleep though it took some time, a few cigarettes, and a couple of sips from his flask.


	2. What A Wonderful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3yCcXgbKrE&list=RDwxMeu34o_jQ&index=4
> 
> Link to song: What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong

The next morning, when Tommy woke, he was woken to the smell of fresh bacon sizzling over a fire. 

“Good morning!” Marie said with a grin when Tommy came out from his bedroom sometime later. “You uh…you got some bed hair there.” She said with a giggle which Tommy quickly brushed down. “Right, got some breakfast here.” She announced as she put the bacon and a slice of bread on a plate and handed it to Tommy. “Papa is out, said he’ll be out for the day. I’ve got some chores to take care of but you’re welcome to go out and explore. There’s a lot of open land that we did not explore yesterday. You could take Feu if you wanted.” Marie suggested as Tommy ate and she drank her tea.

“Perhaps you could join me?” Thomas suggested after a few bites, surprising himself with the offer. Thomas liked to be alone and this was the first time in ages he could actually be truly alone. “Seeing how you probably know the best places and such. Plus, it’s nice to have company, new company, like I said.”

Marie’s face practically was as bright as the sun at this offer and she nodded eagerly. “Course! Do you know how to ride?” at Thomas’ nod, she continued. “We can take Feu then since it’ll be faster! Plus the meadows are beautiful on horseback!” She instantly began to chatter away then, talking about this and that and what she wanted to show Thomas. Tommy found himself enjoying her voice and her words. She was so bubbly, so full of life. It was the complete opposite of what he experienced in the war.

After breakfast, Marie took Tommy’s uniforms (giving him some of her father’s clothes to wear) while she went to wash them. While they sat in suds, Marie pulled out a large tub, placing it by the fire. “Figure you’d want a bath now.” Marie said and Thomas nodded. A bath would be wonderful.  
It took some time but between the two of them, they got the bath filled with fresh warm, water. Marie gave Thomas some soap then left him to wash. While he washed, Marie washed his uniforms and when she hung them up on the clothesline outside, they almost looked brand new. Eventually, they were ready to head off. When Tommy came out, Marie did her best to stifle her giggles.  
“Wha’?” Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“It just…my papa’s clothes are a tad too big on you.” She commented, covering her mouth with another giggle. It was true. The pants that Thomas wore were rolled at least five times at the bottom and the shirt that hung off of him was a size too big, leaving for large hole arms. “Don’t worry, I can mend that later.” Marie promised.  
Marie got Feu ready and then climbing up onto a fence post, hoisted herself onto his back. “‘Fraid we don’t got a saddle.” She said to Tommy, offering her his hand as he hoisted himself up onto her back.

“Not to worry.” Tommy commented as he wrapped his arm lightly around Marie’s waist. “I’m used to riding without one.” Marie gave Feu a light squeeze and the old horse took off at a slow, leisurely walk.

Thomas swore he had not been this happy since coming to fight in the war. He was on a horse, arms wrapped around a pretty girl, the sun was shining, and there were no bullets anywhere. “What do you during the day then?” Thomas asked as Marie guided Feu out of the town.  
“Well, I just really help my papa on the farm. Plowing the fields and planting and such. We don’t grow too much since it’s just the two of us now.” She answered.  
“What about before the war?”  
“Well, I wanted to be a teacher,” Marie answered him. “I would travel to the next town over and teach there and take night classes sometimes as well. But that stopped cause of the war.” Marie’s voice sounded softer and it was clear that she missed this.  
“If you could teach anything, what would it be?” Thomas asked her.  
“Probably English and writing. I love what children’s minds can come up with, given the chance. But who knows if that’ll ever happen. What I would give to have a new book. I’ve read every book in this town at least ten times. I’ve got them all memorized!” Marie declared. Tommy decided then and there that he would figure out a way to get a book to Marie after he left.

The day they spent together was an enjoyable one. Marie took him all across the nearby land which was filled with flowers and sunshine. The meadows were vast and stretched on for ages. They also passed a lot of farms. Occasionally they would see someone out on the farm and Marie would stop to say hello. Thomas desperately needed this, probably more so than he realized. He was always surrounded by dark things. Death, rats, pain, lice, mud. Everything in the war was dark. But being here, in these fields of poppy flowers, breathing in the fresh air, his soul seemed to be renewed. He did not say much in greeting to the people they met along, allowing Marie doing most of the talking. They also rode silently at some points and Thomas felt comfortable with this silence.

Marie too needed this. She always spent time with her father and the people of the village. All the men had gone off to fight in the war so Marie hardly ever got people her own age to spend time with. She needed this time with Tommy. In a way, these two were helping each other without realizing it.

They eventually went back to the little house and Arnold spent the evening with them, telling them about the news from the war that he had heard while he was gone. There was nothing new to report. The fighting continued along the western front and it was clear that the Germans would not be giving up anytime soon. Dinner was good and later that night, Marie read out loud for Thomas and her father by the candlelight. It was a dramatic reading, with Marie doing voices for all the characters. The book was a comedy which had Thomas and Arnold laughing so hard that they had to clutch their sides since they were laughing so much. It felt so good to laugh, Thomas thought that night as he laid in bed. Being with Arnold and Marie made him feel alive, so very much alive.

The next week passed in the same manner for Thomas. He sometimes spent his time alone, riding Feu out and about and exploring. The horse was a reliable one which Thomas appreciated since it made the ride more enjoyable. A few times he did sneak out and visit the brothel. If Arnold or Marie knew about this, they did not comment. Marie spent as much time as she could with Tommy though some days were more difficult than others since Arnold and Marie had farm work to do. Thomas had offered to help but Arnold refused so firmly that Thomas felt that if he had offered again, he would be insulting Arnold. “You are our guest and you do enough, fighting for this country.” Arnold had told Tommy.

Arnold seemed to also realize that his daughter too, needed time with Tommy and a break. He didn’t mind doing the work if it meant that his daughter was happy. Especially after his wife died, Marie had become Arnold’s whole life. She was a good girl and there was something about Thomas Shelby that Arnold trusted about him. 

The nightmares didn’t both Tommy at first, which he found to be surprising. He had expected them to be there for these nightmares never left but for whatever reason, they were not plaguing him. Until one night. Tommy had been there for about a week and a half when he was hit by a nightmare.

_Tommy! Tommy! The voice of Arthur Shelby broke through and Tommy looked to find himself back on the battlefield. Bullets whizzed everywhere and shells exploded with such force that Tommy felt the vibration in his bones. “Help me, brother!” Arthur was screaming. He was in a pit, surrounded by hundreds of bodies. Bodies that Tommy knew. Polly, Ada, Finn…his family was there. Danny, Freddie Thorne, even men from his current troop were there. Thomas reached down, trying to help pull Arthur up from where he was sinking in the bodies. They struggled for what felt like forever before Thomas managed to grab Arthur’s hand and pull him up, using all the force he could manage. “You’re safe! You’re safe!” Thomas exclaimed over and over as he pulled Arthur away from the hole. He fell backward onto the ground, worn out and glanced over at Arthur. His heart sunk. Arthur wasn’t moving. “Arthur? Arthur?” Thomas asked, crawling to his brother’s body and turning him over. Arthur’s face was covered in blood and he had been shot at some point. “No, no, no, no, no.” Tommy mumbled, clutching Arthur’s lifeless body close to him. After all that fighting and all that struggle…everybody he loved was still dead._

Thomas woke with a start, gasping. His heart was racing so hard that Thomas was sure he was going to vomit. The dream was not the first of its kind to plague Tommy but every time it still shook him to the core. Thomas laid in bed for a few minutes before he reached over and managed to find his cigarettes. It took him a few attempts to get the cigarette lit since his hands were shaking like a leaf in a storm Tommy got up then and slipped on his boots, not bothering to tie them before he hurried out, tossing his cigarette to the side once he was outside. The cool air felt good on his warm, sweaty skin and his feet led him to the barn where he let himself in quietly, lighting the lamp that hung at the side. Feu lifted his head and gave a soft nicker of greeting before going back to dozing.

Tommy made his way over to where the horse was and went into the stall, leaning against the warm body of the comforting animal. He stood like this for a few minutes, only moving when he heard the barn door open and Marie came in. She looked a tad confused, wearing only her nightdress and a shawl wrapped around her shoulders with a pair of thin slippers on. Unbeknownst to Tommy, Marie had woken at the sound of Tommy’s yells. 

“Thomas, you alright?” She asked in a soft tone as she made his way over to him. “Nightmare?” She guessed once she had reached his side. Thomas nodded silently. Marie said nothing but brought out a flask, offering it to him. Tommy took it, taking a few large gulps as the familiar taste of rum entered his mouth before handing it back to her.  
“I’m fine.” Thomas said then as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Go back to bed.” Marie, however, didn’t move. She instead leaned against Feu as well, stroking the horse gently.  
“I hope that whenever I marry, that I’ll be able to have at least one horse. I find them comforting. Everything about them. The warmth they provide, the gentle look in their eyes. It’s like they know something is wrong. My papa always teased me that I talked to the animals too much but I disagree. Sometimes animals are the best to talk to since they don’t judge.” Marie turned her eyes to look at Thomas. “I won’t judge either.” She said in a much softer tone. Thomas felt hot tears prick at the back of his eyes and he turned away, blinking furiously. He would not cry, especially not in front of Marie.  
They stood there in silence for some minutes, the only sounds coming from the animals. “I’ll leave you then.” Marie murmured to Thomas who shook his head.  
“Stay. Please.” He whispered, hand reaching out and grabbing onto hers. After a moment, Marie smiled faintly and nodded. Together, they moved and sat down in a pile of hay that was to the side of the stall and Marie draped her shawl over their legs.

“You know, we’re going to find hay everywhere for the next few days.” Marie commented once they had gotten settled. Tommy found himself chuckling at her comment and picked up some hay, sprinkling it over Marie’s hair. “Hey!” She exclaimed, moving to brush it off and then throw some hay at him. “There!” Marie declared as she proceeded to put hay on Thomas’ head. The next thing they knew, they were both covered in hay and throwing it at each other, grabbing everywhere to get at hay. 

Feu just ignored them, occasionally giving a snort. Marie leaned over, reaching for hay and lost her balance, toppling over onto Tommy. 

They both laid there, laughing at the whole situation. Thomas looked up at Marie and reached up, touching her cheek softly. Marie’s face turned scarlet and she quickly pulled herself off of Thomas. “Sorry-sorry.” She stuttered. “I should get going.” She mumbled then, standing up and dusting herself off the best she could. She then grabbed her shawl and hurried back inside before Thomas had a moment to even realize what had happened.  
“Great. Talk about bad luck.” He grumbled and Feu tossed his head as if in agreement.


	3. You've Got a Friend In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toy Story: You Got a Friend in Me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHFy3YWpRx8

The next few days pass quietly and Marie did not bring up the incident in the barn so neither did Thomas. Thomas figured though that Marie simply felt embarrassed by the position she had fallen into which is why she had hurried out. She was an innocent girl and Thomas doubted if she had ever even kissed a boy, let alone had fucked one. Because of this, Thomas let the matter slide. Besides, Tom was not one to bring up drama.

Things continued on as normal. Thomas’ nightmares did continue however and every time, Marie would join him in the barn. She started bringing blankets and pillows for them to lay as well as food and whiskey. At this rate, her father would notice the whiskey and food disappearing. Thomas did not want the man to become suspicious so he began to slip in a few pounds here and there to help pay for the food. 

While Thomas did hate the nightmares, he felt comforted by having Marie at his side. She always seemed to know what he needed and what to say. She never gave him sympathy which Thomas was glad of. He hated sympathy. It did nothing for him or for the other person so it was useless. Sometimes they sat there in silence, nibbling on this or that. Other times they talked. Thomas found himself opening up to Marie, more than he had ever done so before to anybody.  
Perhaps this was just because they got along so well. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Marie didn’t know Thomas like his friends from home did so she wouldn’t judge him. Whatever be the reason, Thomas opened up like a book. He told Marie about how he wanted a big family but he was worried about his “enemies”. He never did say who they were so Marie chalked it up to Thomas being well, a man, and making everything dramatic. He told her how he wanted to work with horses and how much he loved these creatures.

In return, Marie told him how she too, wanted a big family, one filled with love. She also said she wouldn’t mind having horses and how astounding it would be to go to a race track since she had never been there. Soon, the two of them were planning out their lives together. Neither mentioned the elephants in the room. One of those elephants being was that neither had admitted to having feelings to the other. Could this all just be in jest? Could they just be playing some sort of game? The other elephant was the fact that neither knew when this war would end and if Tommy would come back. And if they both survived, how would they see each other again once Tommy was home?

The war had been going on for two years now and Marie’s village had been spared minus the one bombing that killed her mother. Arnold was out of town for a few days, having to go to Paris in order for business. Marie didn’t mind it. She and Thomas enjoyed these days together, working alongside each other in the field. The work was good for Tommy since it kept his hands busy and Marie kept his mind busy with her chatter.

It was the second night that Arnold was gone when things turned sour. Marie was reading by the fire while Tommy sat, smoking and nursing a whiskey. There was suddenly a loud siren that started to wail, causing Marie to jump so high that her book fell from her lap. Tommy split his whiskey on himself, cursing. “W-what is that?!” Marie asked, voice shaking. 

“Air raid,” Thomas said, grabbing her hand. They had been taught to know that piercing sound from anywhere. Thomas’ soldier instincts took over and he seized control of the situation. “Blow out all the lights and cover the windows with blankets. Do you have a basement?” Marie nodded wordlessly. “We need to get there as quick as we can.” He waited but when Marie didn’t move, he pushed her. “Go!” Thomas ordered in such a firm tone that Marie hurried off.  
It took them a few minutes to get everything covered and then Thomas grabbed Marie’s hand. “Basement, now!” He snapped and Marie led him to a door and down to the basement where they were engulfed into darkness. Marie sat there wordlessly and Thomas could feel her shaking next to him. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” He murmured, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against his chest. Marie’s shoulders were shaking so Thomas pulled her even closer.

How long they sat there for nobody quite knew. The air raid was real for they heard the bombs going all night. Why the Germans decided to bomb such a small, unimportant town, was also a question that was never answered. By the time the bombing had stopped, Marie had fallen asleep in Thomas’ arms, her eyes red from all her crying. Thomas stayed awake, however. He was used to the shelling and being in a dark place. What he wasn’t used to was Marie in his arms like so and he wanted to remember that for as long as he could.

It was early morning when Marie woke and she was so worn out that she hardly seemed aware that Thomas was holding her so close. “What time is it?” She asked, voice hoarse and hardly above a whisper.  
“No idea.” Thomas replied in a soft tone. “You ready to get up?” Marie shook her head and instead cuddled up closer to Thomas.  
“Those bombs…they reminded me of the night my mum died.” Marie told Thomas a few moments later. “She didn’t…she didn’t get to the shelter fast enough. She was on the other side of the village, visiting a family who had a baby who was sick. Air raid came when she was walkin’ back.” Marie’s voice broke and she hid her face against Thomas’ chest once more.

It was about another half hour or so later before Marie moved and wordlessly got up. Thomas followed her, surprised that Marie was not letting go of his hand. They ventured outside to see the damage that had been done. Feu was alright though he looked scared out of his mind. No damage had been done to Marie’s property but the rest of the village was still to be determined.

The two said nothing as they got changed out of their now quite dirty clothes and headed into the village. The damage there was not too bad and they spent the day with the villagers and other soldiers, cleaning up. Nobody had died, thankfully, but a bomb did land close to a Mr. and Mrs. Wilkiner, ruining their land. Neighbors brought over food for the two who were clearly quite shaken, making plans to help them through the winter now that their crops were gone.  
Thomas watched this silently, noting how this was like Small Heath. Families looked out for one another and they took care of each other. The couple would not starve for their neighbors would watch out for them. Tommy suddenly felt a small pang of homesickness hit him and he quickly shoved the feeling aside.  
When Arnold came back, he would not stop shaking Thomas’ hand, thanking him over and over again for protecting his daughter. Marie said nothing about this but she did meet Thomas’ eyes and gave him one of her soft smiles. The smile that made his heart flutter.


	4. Medley: A Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight / Hail, Hail, The Gang's All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut here...least my attempt at smut.
> 
> Medley: A Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight / Hail, Hail, The Gang's All Here   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MRB3JZFDPo&list=PL1mZeR4wTBoxiM86th4lOXhMQN8wDWYAt&index=17

The rest of the time sped by for Thomas and it suddenly dawned on him that in two days, he and his men would be gone. Back to Hell. The army had given the town money to put on a dance for moral (and as a way to thank the town for supporting the troops). Everybody was going. Thomas was sitting in the pub the night before the dance, drinking a Scotch with some of his fellow soldiers. They were all talking about the dance and who they were going with. The boys began to list off who they had asked to the dance and then one asked Tommy.

“I haven’t thought about it much.” Thomas admitted with a shrug as he kept his eyes forward, staring at the line of alcohol in front of him.  
“Whatcha mean you ain’t thought about it much? Jesus, it’s probably the most fun this town can offer besides the whores.” One of his men commented which received some laughter. Thomas gave another shrug as he finished off his Scotch and ordered another one. The soldiers continued their talk but Thomas ignored them, zoning them out. His attention was only pulled back when he heard the mention of Marie.  
“What was that?” Tommy interjecting, cutting off a soldier’s sentence.  
“Huh? Oh, I just said I might ask that Marie Bur...whatever her name is.” A man replied with a shrug. “The family I’m stayin’ with is just an old man and his wife. Figured I would ask her since you clearly don’t have plans to.” Thomas didn’t say anything in return and the men went back to talking. They eventually left and it was just Thomas and the bartender. Thomas stayed for some time, smoking and drinking silently. At this point, the bartender knew him and didn’t try to make small talk which Thomas appreciated.

It was growing dark so Thomas paid his bill and left, cigarette in between his teeth. He made his way slowly back to the Berger family house. On his way up the hill, the soldier who had spoken to him earlier was making his way down, a grin on his face. Thomas shot the man daggers but thankfully it seemed that it was too dark for the glare to be seen for all the soldier did was nod at Tom and keep going.

When Thomas reached the house, he saw a lantern shining in the barn so he went in. Marie was inside, preparing Feu’s breakfast for the next morning. “Hello.” Thomas said in greeting.  
“Hello.” Was Marie’s reply, glancing over at Thomas before looking back at the grain that she was measuring out.  
“I just some soldier leaving as I came up here.” Thomas said, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth.  
“His name is Jacob. Shouldn’t you know this?” Marie kept her back to Thomas, suddenly seeming quite focused on the grain.  
“Ah, well, it’s hard to learn all their names when they keep on dying so quickly.” Thomas flinched at his own words but if they bothered Marie, she didn’t show it. “What did he want?” Thomas inquired after a pause.  
“He came to ask me to the dance that is happening tomorrow night.” Marie answered, her tone rather...cold. Thomas was not used to this.  
“What did you say?”  
“I said yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I didn’t want to be the only girl in this tiny village to show up without a soldier on her arm!” Marie answered forcefully, slamming the grain bucket down with a thud. “I’m already not like other girls and I did not wish to stand out even more. So I told him yes.” Even a blind man would have been able to see that Marie was frustrated and pissed at Tommy. And the thing was, Tommy was mad at himself too. He should have realized this would have mattered to Marie.  
“Well, he really isn’t that good of a dancer.” Thomas said after a moment to which Marie rolled her eyes.  
“I’m sure he isn’t.” She muttered.  
“He also doesn’t shower much.”  
“None of you do.”  
“True.”  
Marie said nothing in return and placed the cover to the grain back on. “Dinner will be ready shortly.” Marie said, heading back to the barn doors to go back to the house. Thomas grabbed her hand and held it until she stopped.  
“Would you have gone if I asked you?” Thomas asked in a much softer tone, one that took him and Marie by surprise.  
“Yes.” She answered hesitantly after a pause. “I was rather hoping that you would...but seeing how the dance is tomorrow and you had not even made a mention of it...I figured you weren't interested.” She looked at him for a long moment, her eyes meeting his gaze silently before she removed her hand from his grasp and left.  
Thomas stayed outside for a little bit after she left, finishing his cigarette and cursing himself. He should have acted sooner or at least spoken up at the bar! He hadn’t thought of the dance much and hadn’t even planned on attending it, figuring that like him, Marie would prefer to stay in and that they could spend their last night together before Thomas shipped out. However, it seemed that this would not be the case. An idea sparked in Thomas’ head and a smirk crossed his lips. He knew exactly how he would win this girl’s hand at the dance tomorrow night.

The next day passed slowly for Marie but quickly for Thomas. He stayed shut up in his room for the majority of the day, door shut tight behind him. Marie did not ask what he was doing and besides, she had chores to do. Her father took off the last bit at the end of the day so Marie could get dressed for the dance. Thomas had left by then so he did not see Marie until she came into the town hall that night where the dance was being held.

Thomas stood in the corner of the room with a malt whiskey in his hand, sipping it slowly and observing the room about him. There was a lot of chatter going on which Thomas ignored. He was looking for one person and one person only. And there, there she was. Jacob came in with Marie on his arm, Marie looking radiant. She was wearing a beautiful short sleeve dress that was a dark blue, almost navy color with a white sash tied around the middle. There was white lace around the collar and pinned together in the front with an opal brooch. Marie’s blonde hair that was normally pulled up into a tight bun or under a hat was free, cascading down her shoulders with the ends curling up just a bit. Her face had evidence of makeup, with a light red lipstick on and a faint hint of blush, making her look elegant and sophisticated but also young and flirty. 

She took Thomas’ breath away.

Thomas watched as she went out onto the dance floor with Jacob and the two danced two songs together before Jacob whispered something into Marie’s ear and she nodded before Jacob left her side. This was his chance. Setting his now empty glass to the side, Thomas moved forward and went up behind Marie, tapping her shoulder gently.

She turned and gasped softly at the sight before her. Thomas Shelby was dressed in his dress uniform which is what he had spent all day cleaning. The uniform fit like a glove and every button and clasp shown from how much it had been polished. Thomas’ hat was left at a table so his dark brown hair was exposed. He had spent nearly an hour styling it just right. This had been his plan. He was going to impress Marie. Simple as that.

“Might I have this dance?” He asked her, offering his hand for her to take. Marie hesitated a moment before nodding, placing her hand in his grasp. And with that, the two began to dance. The first dance was light, upbeat sort of dance that incorporated a lot of twirling. Marie and Thomas didn’t have much chance to talk since they were moving about so much, changing partners left and right. The second dance was also upbeat but for this dance, the two were able to stay together with Thomas leading the dance.  
“So, did you plan on doing this all along?” Marie asked as they moved about the dance floor, Tommy navigating them to make sure they did not run into anyone.  
“Doin’ what?” Thomas asked though he knew full well what she meant.  
“Doing...this. Dressing up so.”  
“Hmm...no, not until you told me you were going to the dance with someone else.”  
“Thomas Shelby! Are you jealous?” Marie exclaimed with a laugh as she was dipped.  
“Perhaps so.” Tommy answered in a smooth tone as he flipped her up and spun her about. The two danced another three dances together before Marie declared she needed a break. Thomas got them both punch and they sat to the side together.  
“Where did Jacob go?” Marie asked as she sipped her punch, looking around the crowded hall. Thomas glanced around but then shrugged. He could care less where the other had gotten off to. He had Marie to himself and that’s all that mattered. “Would you like to go for a walk?” Marie asked after a moment. “I’m feeling rather hot.” Thomas nodded and together the two slipped out of the town hall and into the cool evening air.

Thomas let Marie lead the way since she was the one who wanted to go out. They wandered about the town quietly before Marie stopped them. They were at a well that was in the center of the town. “Nobody uses the well anymore.” She commented to Thomas as she leaned against the bricks. “Legend has it though, that there is no bottom and that you can drop a coin down and it’ll go on forever. I used to believe it when I was younger.” A hint of a smile touched her face as she glanced over at Thomas who leaned against the well.

“Think you’ll miss me when I’m gone?” Thomas asked out of the blue  
“Hmm, I do believe I will.” Marie admitted after a thought. “It’s been nice to have somebody other than my Papa to talk with. Will you miss me?” Marie inquired then. Thomas said nothing for a long pause, a pause that made Marie’s stomach twist itself into knots.  
Would he miss this girl? He had only known her for a few weeks and while Tommy certainly didn’t think he was in love with this girl...he had to admit that he liked her. He liked spending time with her, hearing her thoughts and dreams. Her life, which she declared to be so boring, Thomas found fascinating. This life she lived was so different from his...it amazed Thomas.  
“Yes, I do believe I will miss you.” Thomas said and before he could even realize what was happening, a pair of arms belong to Marie were around him and her lips were against his. Instantly Thomas kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulling her against him. Their kiss was rather an awkward one for, unlike Tommy, Marie had not had much practice kissing. Still, Thomas did not mind it one bit for he enjoyed the warmth of her lips on his.  
She was the first to pull away from the kiss but did not pull away from Thomas’ arms. The two of them stood there silently by the well for a few minutes before Thomas spoke. “Penny for your thoughts?” He asked. Marie rested her head on Thomas’ chest and was silent for a few, finger absentmindedly tracing patterns against his uniform.  
“I just haven’t done something like that in some time.” Marie admitted finally. “It felt...it was a rush of adrenaline.” Thomas smiled faintly, resting his hand on her back quietly. Once again, Marie’s lips were against Thomas’ and he kissed her back, pulling her close against his body. His fingers clutched at her waist, pressing her into him, aching to feel more of her body. His hands explored, running up and down her body while his tongue slipped out, stroking her lip, asking for entrance. A soft moan escaped from Marie’s mouth as she opened her mouth for his tongue and their tongues quickly became entangled.

This continued for some minutes before Thomas broke away to breath. “Is there someplace we can go?” He whispered, breathing rather rapidly for he was quite turned on at this point. Marie hesitated a moment as she thought before giving a nod. Pulling away, she grabbed Tommy’s hand and holding it in an iron grasp, she led him down the street. It didn’t take long for Marie to find the abandoned barn she was hoping for. “Here.” She whispered, pushing open the door. The place was clearly empty and the moonlight cast a rather bright glow into the barn.  
“Up here.” Thomas instructed, leading the way up a ladder and to the top part of the barn. Once they were up there, Tommy sat down on the wood floor that was covered in hay and pulled Marie to him. She fell into his lap with a giggle but the giggle quickly died out as Thomas covered her lips with his. They continued this for a few moments before Marie’s hands moved up and began to unbutton Thomas’ jacket, sliding it off of his shoulder. As she did this, Thomas’ lips moved downwards to her neck where he began to kiss and nibble at, causing Marie to take a few quick breaths from the shock and pleasure he caused.  
Thomas’ hands moved to her dress and began to undo it, struggling with the knots. “Here, let me.” Marie said with a soft laugh as she pushed his hands aside before undoing her dress.  
“So fucking hard to undo.” Thomas mumbled as he watched her before pulling the dress off of her. Then there was a corset which Thomas groaned dramatically at seeing.  
“Oh hush!” Marie said with a giggle, pressing a deep kiss to his lips as she managed to untie the dress and set it to the side. Thomas moved quickly then, pushing Marie onto the ground with him leaning over her. It was uncomfortable for her, Thomas could see that. He paused and grabbed his military jacket, wrapping it up and placing it under her head.  
“There.” He murmured before he went back to kissing her. His lips moved down her neck to her breasts (which became free after another layer was removed) where he slipped her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. Underneath him, Marie squirmed, not used to this pleasure that she was feeling. Thomas’ lips moved downwards then and continued to leave kisses behind. Moving, Thomas shifted a bit and pulled her stockings down and moved to take her last layer off but Marie stopped him.  
“Thomas, we can’t go that far.” She whispered to him. “I...I have nothing to prevent a baby and I think we can both agree a baby is not something we need right now.” Thomas understood and he gave a nod.  
“There’s still a way to make you feel pleasure though. Trust me.” Thomas murmured. He waited before Marie nodded before he continued.

For the next hour or so, Marie and Thomas fooled around in the upstairs of the old abandoned barn. They got each other off and both enjoyed this time immensely. After they finished, they stayed in each other’s arms for some time, neither saying a word but both thinking the same thing. Thomas would be leaving the next day and the chance that he would come back alive was there but the chance of them seeing each other again? Next to nothing. Marie would be in France and Thomas would be in England.

Eventually, they did have to get up and it took some time and rather a lot of laughter to get themselves as clean as they could (there was hay everywhere) not to mention get clothing back on. By the time that they got back to the house, the party was still going on. Marie was relieved for this meant that she would not run the risk of seeing her father. “Goodnight, Tommy.” Marie whispered, planting a gentle kiss to the now worn out Thomas Shelby.  
“Goodnight.” He murmured, kissing her back softly then. The two shared another few soft kisses and Marie was about to leave but Tommy stopped her for a moment. “Yesterday, you said that you already stood out from other girls. What did you mean?” He asked her quietly.  
“Huh? Oh, that.” Marie chewed on her lower lip for a moment. “I’m not sure what it was but I never made many friends in this village. I just seemed to prefer books and animals to people. In school, the other girls were nice to be but we were never friends. I did not have many friends growing up and those I did...well, they were not friendships outside of school. So, the thought of going to the dance without anyone was unappealing to me. My one chance to fit in and be one of them, you know?” Marie stopped then and glanced up at Tommy, brushing some hay out of his hair.  
“Well, are you glad that you went to the dance now?” Thomas asked her and Marie laughed softly.  
“Am I glad that we got to dance for a bit and then promptly fooled around for quite some time? I do believe that yes, I am glad we did both. Now, we really must be going to bed.” She pressed another kiss to his lips before the two went their separate ways to bed.


	5. After You've Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After You've Gone - Frankie Carle & His Syncopatin' Six  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aGycFlMzJ4&list=PL1mZeR4wTBoxiM86th4lOXhMQN8wDWYAt&index=26

The morning came about far too soon for anybody’s liking. Breakfast was a tense, silent meal. Part of it was due to the fact that Arnold was nursing quite a hangover but also because this was the day that Tommy would be leaving. Marie was silent as she cooked them breakfast and Tommy put on his uniform that was now nice and clean because of Marie. If Arnold picked up on the tenseness in the room, he didn’t say anything. Marie then went out to the barn to feed the animals and Tommy went with her.

Once they were alone, the two were quick to embrace and kiss for a few moments before pulling away. “Write to me.” Marie whispered, reaching into her apron pocket and pulling out a slip of paper, pressing it into Thomas’ hands. He opened it up to see she had written her address and he nodded, sticking it into his breast pocket.  
“I will. You have to promise to write to me.” He replied before explaining how to write to him. Marie nodded, making a mental note of this. They then broke apart and began to clean the stable silently. Even Feu seemed to sense something was off for he kept nuzzling Tommy.

“He’s like my papa, too old to be useful in the war.” Marie commented as she watched Thomas stroke the old horse’s nose softly. “Dunno what I would’ve done if they had taken him and Papa.” She pressed her lips together for a long moment before looking over at Tommy then going back to work. 

Eventually though, no matter how much work there was to be done, it was time for Thomas to go. He and Marie shared one final kiss in the barn before they walked back to the house. Arnold had packed Thomas with as much food as he could spare as well as extra cigarettes and whiskey. He thanked the man deeply, shaking his hand. Thomas would not forget his daughter but he would not forget Arnold either.

Thomas got his stuff and gave each a small nod with a small smile as a farewell before he turned his back and left. When he got to the street, he paused and waved goodbye before leaving for good. Marie kept it together but her father understood what had happened between his daughter and the boy. The two had feelings for each other. Arnold hoped with all his heart that it would simply be a crush that she would get over but they had to see.  
It was nearly a month after Thomas had left that he received his first letter from Marie. 

_Dear Thomas,_  
It has been a week since you have left and this town has never felt more empty. Nobody seems to know what to do with themselves. I was in the grocery yesterday and was talking with Mr. Miller, the grocer. His daughter, Alice, was talking about how boring town is now that there is nobody to spend time with. She has always hated our little village, says there is more to the world than Eguisheim. I know there is of course. However, I lack the money to see that world. Perhaps one day when I’m a great scholar, I will have enough money to travel. Perhaps I could see England and Small Heath. I heard so much about it that I feel like I can imagine it well in my mind.  
Things have been quiet here like I mentioned. Papa says hello and says he hopes you are doing well. I think the animals miss you. Feu does, I know that much. I took him for a ride earlier this week and he kept looking back towards the barn which he never does. I included some of his tail in this letter as a little keepsake for you.  
How are things going for you? We hear stories every day but nobody knows what to believe at this point of what is true and what is not. Everybody thought this war would be over by Christmas. Christmas is a few months away now...well actually only two. I’ve been knitting Papa a scarf for his Christmas present. Do you have any plans for Christmas? Are you able to get any leave time? I can’t believe this war has been going on for two years now...how much longer?  
I’m sorry to be such a downer. I know it must not be helpful to you. I promise from now on I will only write to you about happy things. I miss you deeply, Thomas. Doing my readings at night are nowhere fun as they were when you were here. I’m currently rereading Dickens’ “A Tale of Two Cities”. I think you should read it, despite what you say about how Dickens is, what phrase did you use again? I believe it was “a wordy bastard”. He is wordy, I give you that.  
My candle is running low so I must bid farewell. Do let me know if there is anything I can do for you.  
Be safe and God bless you.  
Yours,  
Marie 

Marie received a letter a short time later then from Thomas. The letter was rather hard to read due to all the mud that had been splattered about but Marie took the time to figure out each word.

_Dear Marie,_  
I received your letter two days ago and it was a nice surprise. Things are as to be expected here on the front lines. Loud, dirty, and smelly. Nothing I am not used to, however. Your letter did bring a nice relief with it, reminding of the time I spent with you and your father.  
I’m afraid that I do not have much to report here. I have had a bit of time to read so you should be happy about that. I’ve been borrowing a book off one of my men. It’s poetry which really isn’t my thing but it gives me something to focus my time and energy on so I read it. How is a Tale of Two Cities by yes, the wordy bastard? I’m sure you’ve finished it by now. You were always able to read with such speed.  
You asked about Christmas in your other letter. I have no plans. I’ll probably be fighting. Who knows, perhaps we will have another Christmas truce like last year. Truce between some British and German soldiers. They traded cigarettes and played football together and other shit.  
My brothers are now with me here so that’s nice. Arthur and John help to break up the time here and provide some entertainment, in a way. We try to keep each other sane, you know?  
That’s really all I have for now. Until next time,  
Thomas 

Letters like this were exchanged between the two for a few months. They even managed to exchange Christmas gifts. Thomas bought Marie a beautifully bound copy of Little Women. She had talked about wanting to read that for ages but never being able to find a copy. In return, Marie sent Thomas a beautifully knitted scarf that was red, white, and blue with a “T.S” initialized at the bottom. Thomas treasured it deeply just like Marie treasured her book.  
The letters, however, started to become less and less. Tommy’s were shorter and less personalized. He stopped talking about the future and his plans for when the war was over. It was almost like he didn’t think he would get through the war long enough to go home. Eventually, the letters just stopped coming. When Marie had last heard from Tommy, he had mentioned that they were going off towards the Somme River to fight some battle and that was it. Marie had no idea if Tommy was alive or if he was dead, lying in some hole somewhere. The thought plagued Marie who tried her best to keep going through life.  
She did finally receive a letter from Thomas though it was brief. It was dated September 1917. Thomas did not apologize for not writing and the letter almost felt like a formality. It read:

_Dear Marie,_  
I have been rather busy with this war and have not had time to write. War is hell and that is all that I can say. War is hell.  
Yours,  
Tommy 

Marie was rather unsure of what to make of this and while she did continue to write to Tommy the best that she could, that was the last response she got from him until November 1918. The end of the war had come.

_Dear Marie,_  
The war has finally ended and I am heading back to Small Heath. If you or your father ever need anything, come to a pub called “The Garrison” and I will get you work.  
Yours truly,  
Thomas Shelby 

When Marie got this letter, she sat there for a very long time. Her father had died half a year ago from a sudden heart attack and then shortly thereafter, Feu had died as well. Marie’s worst fear had become true. She was alone in this world. Marie had never given up on Thomas so with this letter in her hand, she made the decision. Marie sold the animals and the house and packed up her belongings. 

She didn’t bother writing a letter since she would probably get to Small Heath before it did. So, with all of her personal belongings in a bag and everything else sold (including her books, except Little Women), Marie headed off to go start a new life in a town and country she had never seen.


	6. We Know The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Know The Way: Moana  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwRv3HJoHD8

The boat ride over to England was a rather long voyage and it was Marie’s first being on a boat this large with this many people. She thankfully did not get seasick but there were many who did. The ship was filled with a variety of passengers. Many were soldiers, on their home for the first time in years. Others were like Marie, looking to escape and leave the war behind. 

Marie spent as much time as she could on the top deck, watching the ocean before her. She had seen the ocean before but never this blue and this massive. It was all that she could see. One day too, she saw animals jumping out of the water and when she asked a crew member, he reported that they were dolphins. Marie decided that dolphins were her second favorite animals then, after horses of course. 

The ship docked and Marie got off, looking around London in complete awe. The city was massive with swarms of people all hustling and bustling around. Marie had never seen so many people in her life. Everything was brand new to her. The sights, the sounds, even the smells. There were some smells she recognized such as human feces and animals. Then there were others that she had never smelt before, ones that made her mouth water and stomach grumbling.

Realizing how worn out and hungry she was, Marie used some of the money she had gotten and bought herself a room at an inn as well as a meal. She would be taking a train to Small Health the next day. Marie wandered around London for a bit, just in awe of how massive the city truly was. There were so many cars too! Marie saw people of all sorts in London. She saw beggars and whores, blacks and Asians, rich men who were so fat that they could hardly walk.

That night, Marie slept rather poorly, tossing and turning. She was used to sleeping on a ship so being in a bed that was not rocking was unusual. She was also worried and anxious about tomorrow. What if something had happened to Thomas and he was dead somehow? Or that he would go back on his word and not give her a job? And besides, what job would he give her? She would have loved to work with horses but Marie didn’t hold her breath. That night she fell asleep, clutching the letter Thomas had written her where he promised her work.

The next morning, Marie had a cup of tea and some bread for breakfast before making her way to the train station. The station was also crowded (was everything crowded in London?) but she was eventually able to find her train and bought a ticket. Soon enough, Marie was on a train that was heading to Small Heath.  
She got off at the train station, clutching her bag and looking about silently. This place was certainly less busy than in London. She went to the station master then, planning to ask for directions.

“Excuse me.” She said, going up to the man. “I’m looking for a Thomas Shelby at the Garrison. Do you know where I might find him?” The man looked at her questioningly for a few long moments.  
“It’s about a twenty-minute walk from here, miss. But whatcha want to be findin’ Mr. Shelby for? You don’t want to mess with that family.” He answered.  
“I know Mr. Shelby from the war,” Marie answered simply but then paused. “What’s wrong with the family?”  
“Blimey, miss, you don’t know the Shelby family? They’re the Peaky Blinders, a notorious gang in this area. They’ll slash your eyes with them razor blades in their caps if ye ain’t careful. Sorry, I hope I didn’t startle you.” The trainmaster explained and Marie shook her head.  
“No, you didn’t. Could you please give me directions though?” The station master did so, warning Marie to be careful. She nodded and headed off in the direction he gave her. 

As she followed the directions the best she could remember, Marie had one question on her mind. Well, two. Who were the Peaky Blinders and how was Thomas a part of this all but Marie did not know? Thomas had mentioned his family here and there while they were together but never the name “Peaky Blinders”.  
She eventually found her way to the Garrison, feeling quite intimidated by the area. It was quite loud and dirty, not that she minded dirt. She was not used to the noise but she tried her best to block it out. Hopefully, she would get used to it. Marie found the entrance to what appeared to be the Garrison and went in.  
The place was like any other pub she had been to and was quiet except for a few men sitting here and there, drinking and talking to themselves. She went up to the bartender behind the counter, a middle-aged man with sandy brown hair. “Excuse me,” She began. “I’m looking for Mr. Shelby. Mr. Thomas Shelby.”


	7. Help, I Need Somebody, Not Just Anybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas POV  
> Mention of drug use but not in detail
> 
> Help: The Beatles  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Q_ZzBGPdqE

After the war, Tommy was a changed man. He had not written to anyone for nearly two years, Marie or his family. His family only knew he was alive because his brothers wrote home frequently and reassured everyone that Tommy was alive. When they had gotten off the train, Polly, Ada, and Finn were there to greet them. Polly was crying while Finn looked beyond excited to have his brothers home. Ada just looked revealed. They all exchanged hugs and headed home.

Polly knew the moment when she saw Thomas that something had changed. The other two brothers had changed as well but Thomas seemed to have changed the most. Polly didn’t ask about the war and she had instructed the other two to do the same. Finn protested but Polly gave him one firm look and he said nothing.  
Being home was weird for Thomas and his brother and it was clearly weird for the rest of the Small Heath men who returned. There was happiness but also sadness since many had perished in the Great War. The Shelby’s had lost a few good friends during those years and it seemed to send Thomas spiraling downwards even more. He had picked up smoking during the war and now smoked nearly all the time. He also drank, quite heavily. Nobody commented on it though since nobody knew what to say. 

So that was how things went for Thomas Shelby. Some days were better than others and he was able to get out of bed without an issue. Other days he hardly moved. It was only Arthur and John of the immediate family who could get Tommy up on those rough days. The worst were the nights though. The long stretch of time when Tommy was alone with nothing but his thoughts. Which was why he turned to it.

Tommy had heard of opium before the war and had seen others use it during the war. It was not until after the war that Tommy gave it a try. It was not hard to get and simply required some asking around. Nobody asked why Thomas Shelby needed opium. The fewer questions asked, the better. So, after that, every night or so, in order to sleep, Tommy would smoke the opium. Sometimes it helped and he was able to fall into a dreamless sleep. Other times the stuff would be useless and Tommy would be plagued with such harsh nightmares that they left him sweaty and unable to breathe. 

At this point, Tommy was beginning to give up on sleep. He was starting to become thin with his eyes hollowed out from lack of sleep. Arthur once commented he looked like a walking corpse. Not to Thomas’ face of course for that would result in a fist to the face. It seemed hopeless that Tommy would ever return to his old self.  
Tom was not in a good mood that day but frankly, he hardly ever was at this point. He had been at the office for a bit that day as normal when Arthur suggested going out for drinks. Since it was the evening anyways and Tommy always could go for a drink, he said yes. He, Arthur, John, and a few of their men headed to the Garrison. As they entered, talking among themselves and smoking, they overheard a girl asking for Tommy.

“Aye, Tom, who’s she?” Arthur asked as Marie turned to look at the men who just came in. “You know her?”

Thomas ignored his brother and went over to Marie who stared at him silently as he came over. “Hello.” Tommy said after a pause.  
“Tommy, this woman here was looking for you.” Harry, the bartender said and Thomas nodded.  
“Bottle of whiskey, hey, Harry?” Thomas said as he put a few pounds down, eyes never leaving Marie’s gaze. Harry gave Thomas a fresh bottle of whiskey and two glasses which Thomas took and beckoned Marie to follow, leading her to a small, private room to the side.  
Once inside and the door was shut, the two silently took a seat and Thomas poured them both a glass and then lit himself a cigarette. Marie took the glass and held it silently for a few moments before speaking.  
“You stopped writing.” Marie began.  
“Got busy.”  
“I didn’t know if you were dead or alive.”  
“Well, I’m alive.”  
“I can see that. Why did you stop? Stop writing that is.”  
At this, Thomas took a long sip of whiskey before swirling around the remains in his glass slowly. “It became hard to write when all I had to write about was death and destruction.” He said after a moment. “What are you doing here?”  
Marie took a small sip of the whiskey, making a bit of a face at the taste which caused a faint smirk to touch on Thomas’ face. “This is strong.” Marie commented then.  
“This is nothing. Now, why are you here? I would’ve figured you would have stayed in France for the rest of your life.” Thomas said.  
Marie licked her lips then and shook her head. “My papa is dead.” She said after a moment. “He had a heart attack a few months ago.”  
“I’m...I’m sorry to hear that.” Thomas said in a softer tone and he meant it. “He was a good man and he was very kind to me when I stayed with you.”  
“Yes, he was kind to all.” Marie said, looking out the stained glass window silently. Thomas didn’t speak then, letting Marie compose herself while he sat there, leaned back in his chair, smoking. She spoke again after a few more moments of silence. “Feu died shortly afterward. He was quite old anyway. I got your letter then and since I had nothing keeping me in France...I sold the farm, bought a ticket to England and here I am. I’m hoping you can provide me a job as you said in your letter.”  
It was now Thomas’ turn to be silent. He thought about it for a few minutes while Marie sat there, twirling her glass slowly in her fingers. “Ever worked at a bar before?” Thomas asked then.  
“No, but I’m sure I could learn.” Marie answered.  
“Good. I’ll talk to Harry here and see about getting you a job then.” Thomas nodded as he thought. He could make it work. “What about a place to stay?” Marie shook her head no. “You can stay with me for now till we find you a flat nearby.” Thomas said. Marie couldn’t exactly argue against that. After all, it was that or the street.  
“I have a question.” She commented and continued when Tommy motioned for her to speak. “The station master, when I said I was looking for you...he warned me. He warned me that you were dangerous and that I should avoid you. Why did he say that?” 

Thomas stared at the young woman before him, eyes studying her face. She had seemed so naive before the war, so young and innocent. Perhaps that was what drew Tommy to her. It was something different, a change from the constant death of the war. Now though, she had aged. She looked older, more worn out. Marie had seen loss, loss she had not expected to experience for some time. Tommy had made sure not to mention the family business while he was over there. She didn’t need to know. “Because, Marie,” Thomas finally began. “Because what I do for a living isn’t exactly safe. In fact, most people prefer to hide from us.”  
“What is it that you actually do though?” Marie pressed him, eyes never straying from his face.  
“I’m gettin’ to that. We help to fix the horse races. We also run Small Heath.” Marie stared at Thomas for a few moments before she nodded slowly.  
“So, you’re a gang? That’s why people fear you so much. And why I was told to be careful around you.” This was more of a statement than a question but Thomas still nodded in acknowledgment.  
“Still want to get a job workin’ here?” He asked and Marie shrugged. What choice did she have? She hardly had any money left and a job was a job after all. “Good.” Thomas finished off his whiskey and stood then. “Come on, I’ll properly introduce ye to Harry then I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.” Marie stood and followed Tommy back out into the general area. After a short introduction to Harry who seemed unsure about hiring a barmaid (but ultimately agreed to since who said no to Thomas Shelby?) the two were on their way back to Thomas’ place.  
“Where is it that you live?” Marie asked as she shifted her suitcase into her other hand since it was rather heavy. Thomas noted and took her case for her to which Marie’s lips turned upwards into a smile. “Still a bit of a gentleman, eh?”  
“Just in a flat nearby.” Thomas answered her. “I have a spare room that I can set up for you. Harry said you’re to report to the Garrison every day at 2 and work till closin’ which is till 10. Weekends you’ll work a bit later but you’ll start at 4.”  
“Do I work for you or for Harry?” Marie asked and Thomas chuckled.  
“You work for Harry but Harry reports to me.” He responded.  
“So, really, I do work for you.”  
“If you want to see it that way then go for it. There is something you should know, though.” Thomas paused for a second as he thought of a way to put this. “I have enemies. Rather a few numbers of them and they’re probably going to grow. Do you know how to fire a gun?” Marie stared at Thomas for a moment in utter disbelief.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Deadly.”  
“I...no, I don’t. Never had a reason to.” Thomas nodded at this information as they reached his flat and he unlocked the door.  
“I’ll get a key made for you.” He said as he led the way in. The place was rather small but Marie was used to small after all. There was a kitchen, she noted, and a small parlor. Then up the stairs, they went and Thomas led Marie past a small bathroom and his room before taking her to the guest room. “Here it is.” Thomas said, opening up the door for Marie who went in.  
The room was sparsely furnished with a bed, a chair, a dresser that had a bowl on top and a closet. “This is ironic.” Marie murmured and seeing Thomas’ confused look, explained. “Well, last time we met, you were the one staying at my house in a small room.” Thomas chuckled appreciatively.  
“Well, I’ll leave you to get settled in.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fistful of money which he gave to her. “Go buy yourself a new dress or whatever you need.” He told her as Marie took the money slowly.  
“I...thank you, Thomas.” Marie said as he turned to leave. Thomas paused and for a moment Marie swore she saw the man she knew during the war but that moment was over quickly. Thomas said nothing then and left. Marie closed the door behind her and sank onto the bed with a sigh. There would be a lot to buy. Sheets, blankets, and a pillow for starters.


	8. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWu7JDETw_I
> 
> Dream: Imagine Dragons

It took some time for Marie to get settled into this new life of hers. For started, Thomas hardly had anything in his kitchen so Marie had to go out and buy groceries. The man seemed to live off of cigarettes and whiskey it seemed. Marie, on the other hand, lived off of food. When Thomas realized this, he gave her some more money so she was able to do a shop every week or so. 

It took some time for Marie to figure out Small Heath and get used to the noise, the smell, really...everything. She missed her old life in France rather terribly, feeling that Small Heath, even though it was crowded, she was alone. Marie longed for the open fields of France, the smell of fresh, crisp, clean air. She longed for her father and Feu, for the people of the village. The worst part of this all too was that Marie had nobody to go to.

The men who came to the bar were that. Men. There was no way Marie would talk to them more than she had to. Harry was nice and all but she hardly knew him. The only one Marie knew was Tommy and Tommy was hardly ever around. Occasionally Marie would hear him come home late at night but they never ran into each other. They were two people, living in the same place, who never spoke or saw each other. 

Marie began to seek even more solace now in her books. There were not many bookstores in Small Heath but Marie did her best. Every week that she got her paycheck, Marie put most of her money aside and the little that she kept for spending money. She was eventually able to buy herself a small bookshelf where her small collection of books sat. The books were her comfort in this dark world.

The first time that Marie and Thomas spent time together was at a gun range. Thomas taught Marie how to fire a gun, saying that she would need to learn at some point or another. Marie was hesitant to learn but Thomas was a good teacher and was a patient one. He helped Marie keep her hands steady and guided her shoulders to a solid position. Perhaps it was Marie’s imagination but Thomas seemed to touch her more than what was necessary.

It had been about a month or so since Marie’s arrival when she got her first visitor. It was in the evening and as usual, Marie was the only one home. She was sitting with a cup of tea and her book in a small chair, a fire burning brightly next to her. To Marie, this was Heaven. However, there was a sharp rap on the door that broke Marie from her concentration. Who would be calling? Marie’s pulse quickened then as she remembered Tommy’s words about having enemies. Enemies wouldn’t knock though, would they?

Marie slowly got up and went through to the front door where there was another loud knock, causing her to jump. Forcing a few quick breaths out through her lips, Marie moved and opened up the door. Before her stood an older woman, wearing a long fur coat and a dark black hat on her head. “May I help you?” Marie said after a moment. The woman said nothing, looking Marie up and down for a few long moments.

“You fuckin’ Thomas Shelby?” Marie’s mouth fell open and she was clearly taken aback by this woman’s tone and her words. “Hmm, figured as much.” The woman muttered as she watched Marie’s mouth open and close for a few moments. “Shut that mouth of yours unless you want to be catchin’ flies. Name is Polly Gray. I’m Tommy’s aunt, doubt he’s mentioned me.” Marie had regained some of her senses and shook her head no.  
“Uh, no. He hasn’t really mentioned much of his family except briefly during the war.” Marie said, moving aside. “Uh, come in?” She offered then, sounding quite unsure. If Polly noticed the questioning tone of Marie’s voice, she said nothing and went on in. Marie closed the door behind Polly and followed the woman to the sitting room, wracking her mind of what Tommy had said about this woman. Nothing came to mind other than she was Thomas’ aunt. Marie offered Polly some tea which the woman took and shortly thereafter the two women were sitting by the fire.  
“I’m sure you must be wondering why I have paid you a visit,” Polly said after sipping her tea to which Marie nodded silently in reply. “Well, I know Tommy and he isn’t easy to live with. When he is around, that is. I know he doesn’t come home much. Out late with the boys or with some whore. Figured the life you must be living here must be rather lonely. Didn’t even know you were here until Tommy happened to mention you the other week. After pressing him a bit, I learned who you were and how you helped in France.” Polly turned her gaze to look at Marie squarely in the face. “I thank you for that. I think you helped Thomas rather a lot though of course, the prick would never admit that.” Marie had to smile at that over her cup of tea.  
“I really don’t think I helped him that much. We had a brief affair and we spent a month together then he left.” Marie said with a shrug. “I’m sure you know him the best, however.”  
“I think you did help him. You gave him a break from the violence and death and reminded him that there is more to life than that. He changed after the war, they all did.”  
“I did notice that...he no longer smiles or jokes. No longer wants to do anything.” Polly nodded, motioning for her to go on. “And when I do see him, he normally just nods to me and moves on. Like I’m a ghost or something.”  
“It’s a hard way to live.”  
“It is.” The two women were silent for a few minutes then, sipping their tea quietly and looking at the fire. Least Marie was. Polly’s eyes were still focused on Marie.  
“Ever wondered why Tommy keeps you around?” Polly asked after a moment.  
“What do you mean?” Marie replied.  
“He said he would find you housing, yes? It’s been a month since you’ve arrived and yet, you are still here. So perhaps you are still helping him, somehow.” Marie looked unsure about this information but she supposed that it did make a bit of sense. “Tell me about yourself. I want to hear everything.” Polly declared after a moment. Normally, Marie would hesitate to tell a stranger about her life but after aching for the company for so long, Marie spilled everything. She told Polly about her parents and her childhood, the farm she grew up on and about her mother. Oh, how Marie missed her mother! Polly seemed to sympathize with that.  
Time passed rather quickly after that. The conversation focused mostly on Marie who did not mind it too much. She told Polly about the war and about Tommy in the war. Occasionally Polly would chime in with a story about Tommy from before the war which Marie listened to with rapt attention.

It was nearly 10:00 before they heard the door open to which conversation ceased. 

In came Tommy, looking rather worn out. He entered the parlor and stopped, brows furrowing with confusion with a lit cigarette hanging from his teeth. “Pol?” He asked. “What are you doing here?”  
“I am meeting your friend here,” Polly answered, not moving from her spot. “She’s been rather lonely, you know, and I figured she could use some good company. You should bring her by the office someday.”  
“No, Marie does not need to be caught in our business,” Thomas said, turning his gaze to look at Marie who stared quietly back at him. He stood there for another few moments before turning back to look at Polly. “I’m going to bed.” He announced then.  
“Don’t expect me to tuck you in.” Polly called as Tommy left then before turning to Marie, rolling her eyes. Marie had to snicker at Polly’s remark, trying to imagine Thomas being tucked in. The two women continued to talk for hours and only stopped when they realized it was one in the morning and both had worked the next day. Marie thanked her for coming and then the two parted ways. 

Marie was exhausted and she wearily went up the stairs, pausing in front of Tommy’s room. Marie thought about what Polly had said, how Tommy had changed before the war. Was he still awake? Marie hesitated a moment then shook her head, going to her room.

She got changed into her nightdress and was starting to wash her face when she heard it. A scream. A scream so bloody loud that it chilled Marie right down to the bones. Without thinking, she tore out of the room and down the hallway as the screams continued, turning into yelling as well. Marie rushed into Tommy’s room, half expecting somebody to be in there, attacking him or something. It was only Thomas though, flailing around in his sheets, twisting and turning.

“Thomas!” Marie said as she hurried over, shaking him. “Thomas, wake up. Wake up! It’s a nightmare, a dream!” She continued to shake Thomas as hard as she could manage and Thomas woke with such a start that it startled Marie. Thomas shot up, his head smacking into Marie’s jaw with a hard “thump!”. Marie fell back a bit as Tommy looked around widely in the dark room. He suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Marie around the neck, wrapping his hands around her throat and closing.  
Marie gasped, struggling against the grip that was like iron. “Thomas! It’s me!” Marie gasped out. “Marie! You’re here...in Small Heath! Not in France!” Marie struggled more, managing to get herself onto her back a little and lift her leg high enough to kick Tommy in the mouth. This seemed to startle Thomas at least who let go and Marie moved backward, falling off the bed with a gasp. Gasping and coughing, Marie moved towards the nightstand and managed to find a lamp which she lit, lifting it up to find Thomas sitting upright in bed. 

He was covered in sweat, his white shirt clinging to his muscles since it was soaking. His hair was all over the place and there was a wild look in his eye. It took a few tense moments for the look to slowly start to vanish. “Tommy…” Marie whispered.

“Get out.” The order came out in a low, tense tone.

“Tommy-” Marie tried again.

“I said, get out!” This time, Tommy’s voice was firmer and this order was a shout. Marie did not need to be told twice. She set the lamp on the table next to an odd looking pipe and raced out of there. Once back in the safety of her room with the door firmly and locked behind her did she cry.


	9. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWu7JDETw_I
> 
> Stay: Rihanna

The next few days passed by quietly for Marie. She wore high neck dresses and scarves to hide the bruising on her neck. Her jaw was bruised as well and she did her best to hide it with the limited makeup that she had. Polly visited one of those days and brought along some more makeup and clothing to help cover it up. She figured out easily enough what had happened (plus Tommy did admit it to her in private). Marie also avoided Tommy which wasn’t hard to do since it seemed that Tommy was avoiding her as well.

It had been about a week now since that night and Marie’s bruises had at least gone down so they were a little less obvious. Tommy had come at a reasonable time that night but went straight to his room. Marie made dinner for herself then and was content to read by the fire that night. That's what she was doing when Tommy came downstairs. Marie heard his footsteps on the stairs and kept her eyes firmly on her book as Tommy entered the parlor.

Neither said a word to each other as he sat down in the chair across from her. Marie occasionally stole a quick glance at Thomas whose eyes never left the fire. “The dinner you made earlier was good. I had the leftovers.” Tommy commented.  
“Thank you.” Marie responded and Thomas gave a small nod before they fell back into silence. Marie found it incredibly difficult to focus on the words before her. Thomas too began to sneak glances at Marie though their eyes never met.  
“I am...:” Thomas cleared his throat suddenly. “I am sorry for what happened the other night. I was not thinking straight.” He finally looked up at Marie and their eyes met. Thomas’ face looked so worn and haggard that it tugged at Marie’s heart. She knew he had not done it on purpose but it had been rather a nerve-wracking experience, one that had shaken her.  
“I understand.” Marie said as she met Tommy’s gaze quietly. She didn’t say she forgave him because she wasn’t sure if she did. But she did understand. Thomas gave her a weak smile that didn’t reach his eyes before his eyes fell back to the fire. “Would you like me to read to you?” Marie asked suddenly. “Like we would before the war.”  
“Not tonight.”  
Marie was a little disappointed but she did her best not to let it show and curled up tighter in her chair, focusing back to her book. Eventually, Tommy went back upstairs and Marie was left on her own.

The next night, while Marie was reading, Tommy came back downstairs. She offered to read for him to which he declined. They fell into this pattern then and would end up sitting in silence. Eventually, the awkwardness faded and Marie found comfort in Thomas’ presence and Thomas found the same in Marie. Suddenly then, one night when Marie offered to read to Thomas, he accepted. From then on, at night, the two would read. 

They would then discuss the book after every few chapters or so, sharing their thoughts and opinions. Sometimes they would agree, other times they disagreed. This led to more generalized discussions and the two learned rather a lot about each other from these conversations. Sometimes they were light-hearted such as favorite foods or favorite animal (both loved horses the best) though they did talk about more serious concerns such as politics and women’s rights. Tommy was rather good at listening and he actually seemed to care about what Marie said. There were a few topics that they stayed away from by silent agreement: War, loss, and the Peaky Blinders.

This continued for some time and both of them found themselves looking forward to these chats late at night. Thomas slowly stopped staying late at work and stopped going out to visit whores at night since he preferred to stay in and talk with Marie. Thomas even got so daring as to ask Marie to go on walks with him at night. 

This was how Marie truly learned Small Heath. Thomas would take her places that Marie would never have dared to go, even in daylight. When they were out though, Marie felt safe and protected by Thomas Shelby. The two made a good pair. One night, while Marie was reading, Thomas suddenly interrupted her. “I need you to come to a family meeting tomorrow. Esme is sick and we need someone to look after the children.” Marie looked up, an expression of mild surprise on her face.  
“I...I mean, if you want me to.” Marie felt rather unsure about this all. Would she be meeting the whole Shelby family then? Thomas seemed to read her thoughts (since he was having the same thoughts as well).

“Yes, you’d be meeting the whole family. Polly would be there so you know her at least.” Thomas commented. Marie nodded slowly. The past few months, she and Polly had grown close and Marie looked forward to Polly’s visits almost as much as she looked forward to spending time with Tommy.  
“Very well.” Marie declared. “I’ll go.”  
“Good.” Thomas smiled at her as he stood then. “Meeting is tomorrow at noon. I’ll pick you up around 11:30, eh?” Marie nodded as she watched Thomas cross the small space between them and he placed a quick kiss to her cheek. Marie’s cheeks flushed scarlet and Thomas smirked at her for a moment before he left and went upstairs.


	10. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to Know You: The King and I  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vlx6gQWfjp0

11:30 came around the next day much sooner than Marie had anticipated. She had put on her best gown, a rather nice red dress. She had spent nearly an hour doing her hair into the best bun she could do as well as her makeup. Marie was meeting the rest of the Shelby clan for the first time and she wanted to make a good impression. While she had met them while working at the bar, this was different. There, she just took their orders and gave them what they wanted. They never really talked. This time she would be meeting them properly. When Tommy picked her up, he got out of the car and opened up the door for her. “Alright?” He asked and Marie gave a faint shrug. Tommy seemed to know what she was feeling for once he was back in the car, he offered her a flask. After a hesitant pause, Marie took it and unscrewed the cap, taking a few quick sips of the alcohol. Ever since moving in with Tommy and since she worked at a bar, Marie had started to drink a little to the point that she was used to the taste.

“So, you’ll be lookin’ after John’s kids.” Thomas said as he drove along. “He’s got five of them with another lil’ one on the way. Their ages are I think between 2 through 8. Just keep them occupied and busy for like an hour or so. I’ll pay you well for it.”  
“You don’t need to pay me for it.” Marie answered as she looked out the window. “It wasn’t like I had much else going on.” Thomas gave a soft grunt in reply and then they went silent. The trip wasn’t too long and Tommy parked the car on the side of the road. Marie got out then and she quietly followed Tommy inside.  
She was led to a kitchen where the five children sat as well as the rest of the Shelby family. They were all talking among themselves but the conversation ceased as the two came in. “Right, this is Marie. Marie, this is the Shelby family.” Thomas introduced each member to Marie who nodded at them all in greeting. She met Polly’s gaze and the woman gave her a reassuring look. “Right, now to business.” Thomas said once introductions had been finished. 

“Right, Rob, take your siblings and go upstairs.” John instructed. Rob, who was the oldest, slid off his chair and motioned for his siblings to follow him. Marie followed the five children up the stairs and into a side room that seemed to be a playroom. 

“What do you all normally do during this time?” Marie asked as she closed the door behind her and placed her hat and coat to the side on a chair.  
“Esme lets us do whatever we want.” Rob said after a pause.  
“Hmm? Well, why don’t we at least start with names?” Marie asked and the children went around introducing themselves. Rob, who was the oldest was 8. Then came Ruth who was 7 then Katie who was 5. After Katie was Edward who was 3 then finally, the youngest was Walter who was 1 (almost 2). After they introduced themselves, the children wandered off to do what they pleased. It seemed to Marie that they were used to amusing themselves which made sense, seeing how their parents both had to work. Katie came over with a worn out book and offered it to Marie. 

“Can you read this, please? I love it when Mummy and Daddy read but it isn’t often.” She said, offering Marie the book.  
“Of course.” Marie said as she sat down on the ground against the wall. Katie sat next to her and Walter joined as well. “This is one of my favorites.” Marie commented as she opened up The Wizard of Oz and began to read. It was not long before the other children wandered over to listen to the story. Marie had read the story many times before so she fell into the familiar role of reading, doing voices for all the characters. The children seemed to love this and all were giggling up a storm at the Cowardly Lion. Marie wasn’t sure if the two youngest children understood the story but they were laughing the most, simply just enjoying the voices. Rob, who had first appeared uninterested, eventually got so involved in the story that he asked if he could read it.

Marie handed him the book and the children crowded around Rob as the boy began to read. He struggled with some words and Marie patiently helped him sound them out and the boy nearly seemed to explode with pride when he read an entire chapter by himself. After that, all the other children wanted to read.  
The hour passed quickly and it was Katie who was reading when Tommy and John opened the door. “No!” Katie cried when she saw her father. “I want to finish this chapter!” John looked rather surprised by this outburst and looked at Marie for an explanation as the children gathered around her.  
“We’ve been reading The Wizard of Oz.” Marie answered. “And when Rob wanted to read a chapter, I let him and well, after that, all the other ones wanted a turn.” John nodded slowly, rubbing the back of his head, looking uncertain.  
“Well...I…” He began to say but Tommy cut him off.  
“Oh let them stay, John. Go back downstairs and have a few drinks with Arthur. Enjoy the quietness before you have to go home.” Tommy said. “I’ll stay here with Marie if she needs any help though, I doubt it.” He said with a chuckle as Walter, the youngest, made his way over to him. Tommy pulled the boy up onto his lap and John nodded, leaving them. “Continue, Katie.” Tommy said as he bounced his nephew lightly on his knee.

As Katie went back to reading, Marie helping her along, Thomas focused on Marie. She seemed so content and happy here, surrounded by the children. Tommy had visited Marie a few times at the pub and while she never complained, she did not look happy either. The pub was not where she wanted to be. If Tommy remembered correctly, Marie had wanted to be a teacher. It would explain why she was so patient with the children and why she seemed so content to be surrounded by them.  
Once Katie had finished reading, they called it a day since the other two children were too young to read. The children all got up and raced downstairs, yelling and calling to each other as they did so. So much for peace and quiet. 

Tommy let Walter go to follow his siblings and went to Marie, helping her up. “You did well with them.” He commented softly.  
“It was one of my favorite stories.” Marie answered with a small shrug though she looked rather pleased to hear this. “Besides, they’re all very sweet children. I wasn’t sure what to expect.” The two headed downstairs then as John was gathering up his children.  
“Uh, thank you, Marie.” John said, tipping his hat to her. “Kids were sayin’ they want you to come by some time to finish the story.”  
“Of course.” Marie said with a smile as she moved to slip on her coat, Tommy moving to help her put it on. A faint blush arose to Marie’s cheeks and while the others noticed in and smirked at each other, nobody commented. They said their goodbyes then and headed back to the car.  
“You seemed to really enjoy yourself earlier.” Tommy commented as they drove.  
“As I said, I love children and I love helping them.” Marie responded softly, leaning against the seat. “There’s something about seeing them accomplish something...when it clicks, I just love it.” Tommy nodded and made a mental note to get Marie a job as a teacher. He could pull a few strings and then she could leave the job at the Garrison that made her so unhappy. For whatever reason, Tommy didn’t like seeing Marie unhappy and he wanted to change that.  
“Remind me someday to take you to the race track.” Thomas commented after a few minutes of silence.  
“Why?”  
“To see the bloody horses of course. Figured you missed them.” Marie’s grin spread across her whole face and she launched herself at Tommy, hugging him. “Oi, watch it! I’m driving here!” Thomas said with a laugh as he straightened the car quickly.  
“Sorry!” Marie said with a laugh, hugging Tommy’s arm tightly. “I’m just excited!”  
“That’s good except for the fact that you can’t go to the races if we don’t make it home.” He pointed out, patting her hand lightly. Marie stayed like this for the rest of the car ride home and Tommy found he did not mind it one bit.


	11. If You Were the Only Girl in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If You Were the Only Girl In the World: Dean Martin  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLMm7oa7bxU

Things continued like this for some time, even after Esme got better. Marie worked at the Garrison where now, whenever the Shelby brothers came in, they would stop and talk to her briefly, ask her how her day was and if there was anyone they needed to beat up for her. Marie always said no, that she had learned to handle herself which was true. Marie had learned very quickly how to deal with drunk men and if any of the men were getting particularly bad, Harry would throw them out. 

Marie continued to come to the Shelby family meetings, watching the children so that Esme too, could be a part of the meetings. Marie found herself looking forward to these hours that she could spend them with the children. After they had finished reading The Wizard of Oz, Marie began to work with them all on their letters and spelling. At first, the children protested, saying they wanted stories. Marie was quick to point out that if they learned their letters and spelling, they could then read on their own and thus read whenever they wanted. That worked for all except the two youngest children who were more interested in playing than learning. Seeing their ages were just 3 and 1, Marie kept them occupied by playing with them and providing them with coloring materials. 

Thomas could see that Marie was enjoying John’s children’s and the sight of Marie with the little ones in her lap always made Thomas’ heart thud a little extra hard. Marie had been in Small Heath for nearly 6 months now and Thomas decided it was time for Marie to be taken to the race tracks. 

When he suggested it to her, Marie looked like a child who had been told that Christmas had come early. Thomas told her to wear something nice but that was all he told her. When the day of the races came, Marie was waiting eagerly for Thomas in the kitchen. She had been up early to make sure everything was ready for this big day.

Ever since Marie had moved in, she had been making Thomas eat (when he was around) and this morning was no exception. Fresh eggs were waiting for Thomas as well as a cup of tea and some toast. “You need to eat too.” Tommy pointed out as he sat down to breakfast.  
“I think I’m too excited to eat!” Marie exclaimed but after Thomas insisting for several minutes and threatening not to take her, Marie did indulge and ate some toast. Breakfast seemed to take years for Marie but soon enough they were ready to go. “How do I look?” Marie asked as she spun around in the long blue dress she was wearing, a pair of black heels sticking out from underneath.  
“Like a princess.” Thomas declared and Marie giggled as she grabbed her hat, placing it on her head. Tommy offered her his arm which Marie took and together they went out to the car. 

The two had a grand time at the races. Thomas took Marie back to the stables where she was able to pet and meet each horse. It seemed that Thomas had met his match when it came to his enthusiasm for horses. Marie asked dozens of questions, wanting to know everything about the racehorse life. She had only ever really been around workhorses so these slick, beautiful animals full of speed were foreign to her. After the race, the two continued to walk around the race track. A few times Thomas did steer Marie away in another direction with no warning but Marie was having too much fun to question why.

When they finally got home, it was late and both were rather tipsy. The two made their way into the sitting room, laughing about nothing in particular. Marie collapsed onto her armchair and groaned dramatically. “My feet!” She declared as she kicked off her high heel shoes and brought her feet up, rubbing one of them to ease the aches. Thomas took a seat beside her in his armchair, chuckling.  
“Who told you to wear fucking high heels?” He asked as he lit a cigarette.  
“You did!” Marie declared as she threw a shoe at Thomas playfully as he laughed, dodging it with ease. “Perhaps they went well with my dress.” Marie added in mutter and Thomas grinned, pointing his cigarette at her.  
“Ha! So it wasn’t me! I said to wear whatever you fucking want!” He declared. The two continued to bicker for a few minutes back and forth before Tommy threw his cigarette into the fire. He got up and Marie raised an eyebrow, watching him go over to a gramophone player. He searched for a moment before putting a record in and music floated out then from the speaker.  
Thomas went back over to Marie and bowed a little, offering her his outstretched hand. “May I have this dance, Ms. Berger?” He inquired.  
“You may, Mr. Shelby.” Marie answered as she took Thomas’ hand and stood up. Tommy led her out into the middle of the sitting room, wrapping his arm around her waist and interlacing their fingers.  
_If you were the only girl in the world_  
And I were the only boy  
Nothing else would matter in the world today  
We would go on lovin' in the same old way

The two swayed quietly in the rhythm of the music, Marie slowly being drawn closer to Thomas’ chest until her head was leaning against him. His hands had moved to hold her closer and Thomas’ chin rested softly on top of Marie’s head as they swayed. The music was fitting too after the wild day that they had, it was something to quiet them both down.

When the song ended, they continued to sway softly in each other’s arms. “The music's over.” Marie commented softly after another moment of silence.  
“We can still dance without music.” Thomas murmured and Marie looked up quietly at him. Thomas took his chance and leaned down, kissing Marie deeply. The moment his lips connected to hers, Marie was kissing him back. He tasted like cigarette smoke and whiskey. Perhaps this was coming for some time. Perhaps this was a spur of the moment mixed with the alcohol. Whatever the reason was, the next thing Marie and Thomas knew, they were in bed together.

It was the next morning and Thomas was the first to wake. He stretched for a moment as sunshine flooded in through his small window. Marie was still sound asleep beside him, her body covered in some lovely looking bruises that were there because of Thomas’ lips. Thomas smirked to himself as he pulled the blanket up a little more around Marie. They had had quite a fun night. Thomas then slipped out of bed and got dressed before heading downstairs.

When Marie woke, no one was there. She frowned and sat up slowly, wincing at the brightness of the sun. Her head was pounding from a hangover and her mouth was drier than the Sahara Desert. Marie slowly got out of bed, searching for her clothes while her thoughts raced about. She remembered most of last night and how she had ended up in bed with Thomas Shelby. She remembered the feeling of his mouth on her body and the noises that she made because of it. Marie was lost in her thoughts and didn’t notice the sound of footsteps before the door opened and a dressed Tommy came in.

“Relax.” Thomas said as Marie grabbed her dress from the floor and held it up to her body, trying to cover herself. “I saw you naked just this morning.” He pointed out.  
“Yes, well, I’m just not used to being naked in front of anybody, let alone a man.” Marie muttered. Thomas gave a shrug then turned around so his back was to her.  
“There, now you can get dressed.” He declared. Marie pulled on her clothing as quick as she could and allowed then for Thomas to turn around. “This is for you.” He said then, holding out a small package that Marie had not noticed before.  
“What is it?” She asked, taking it from him and unwrapping the packaging to find a bundle of herbs.  
“Polly sent them over. She said to crush them up and drink them in a tea. Will help you from getting pregnant.” As he said this, Thomas lit a cigarette and then glanced at Marie who looked rather pale. “What? You didn’t know sex resulted in babies?” He teased with a smirk.  
“I did!” Marie said, rolling her eyes and going over to Thomas, smacking his arm lightly, cheeks rather red. “I just...it didn’t cross my mind until now.” 

Before Thomas had a real chance to speak, Marie left him to go make this drink. After all, they did not need a baby. After she made this tea, Marie would also talk to Thomas about calling his aunt after they had sex. She did not need to know that. She would also talk to Polly and find out what these herbs were so she could pick them up herself. You know, just in case.


	12. Oom-pah-pah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oom-pah-pah: Oliver!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlKccuS_ayk

The next day was Saturday which means that Marie was at the Garrison for quite some time. It was like any other Saturday night with the normal men drinking and talking and gambling the night away. Marie had just finished serving a beer when in walk the Shelby brothers. Not just Thomas but all of them. Only one who wasn’t there was Finn, thank god too since Polly would be furious at the brothers if they had brought Finn in this late to a pub.

Thomas came over to the bar, grinning up at Marie and swaying a tad bit. Marie could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Bit tipsy there, eh Thomas?” She asked him as Arthur and John came over, laughing at something that one of them must have said.  
“I can hold me liquor just fine!” Thomas declared before giving a hiccup which resulted in them all laughing. Marie rolled her eyes as the brothers sat down at a table near a bar and they all ordered more drinks. Marie glanced over at Harry, unsure if she should be providing these men with more alcohol. Harry gave a nod so Marie brought out fresh drinks for them all.  
She did not envy the hangover that they would all have tomorrow. The brothers sat there for a half hour or so, talking and laughing with each other. This was the most that Marie had ever seen Thomas laugh. It was a good sight to see, even if he was drunk.  
Walking over to get their glasses, Thomas grabbed Marie’s arm and stopped her. “Do you know any songs?” He asked, words slurring a bit.  
“Yes?” Marie answered, unsure of what he meant and where he was going with this.  
“Sing!” Thomas declared.  
“What song?”  
“Any song! Just make it happy, kay?”  
“Yeah, make it happy! I don’t need to be bawling me eyes out in a fucking pub!” Arthur added, raising a glass towards Marie and drowning it.  
Marie hesitated for a moment and the brothers ordered the pub to “shut the fuck up and let the girl sing” (Arthur’s words). Now everybody was looking at Marie. Marie had sung when she was younger but only for her parents and it was nothing special. Hopefully, these men would all be too drunk to remember this tomorrow.  
Marie wracked her brain, trying to think of some song to sing. And then she got it. It was a common pub song after all so hopefully the men would quickly join in and save her.

“There's a little ditty, they're singing in the city, espeshly when they've been on the gin or the beer.If you've got the patience, your own imaginations will tell you just exactly what you want to hear…” Marie began to sing and the realization dawned on the various patrons of the pub when they realized the song she had chosen. Marie quickly motioned for others to join in for the chorus.  
“Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah! That's how it goes, Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah! Ev'ryone knows. They all suppose what they want to suppose when they hear... oom-pah-pah!” This time with the chorus, the whole bar joined in. Marie grinned, glancing over to see that Arthur and John had also joined with the singing. Tommy was silent, cigarette in his mouth, a smile on his lips.

Marie went onto the next verse. “Mister Percy Snodgrass would often have the odd glass, but never when he thought anybody could see. Secretly he'd buy it,and drink it on the quiet, and dream he was an Earl, wiv a girl on each knee!” The pub broke out into the chorus again and this time men grabbed each other and began to sway with the music.

For the next verse, Marie pulled herself up onto the table that the Shelby brothers were sitting on and belted out the next verus. “Pretty little Sally, goes walking down the alley, displays her pretty ankles to all of the men. They could see her garters, but not for free-and-gratis--an inch or two, and then she knows when to say when!” As she sang this, she lifted up her skirts just enough to be a tease, laughing as the men whistled and applauded. She moved and got off the table, Thomas moving to help her.  
As the bar broke out into loud song, Thomas took her hand and led her into a dance. It was nothing like the dance that they had shared last night. It was much more lively and any tension that had been there last night was gone. This was much more fun and included spins, twirls, and dips. The bar continued to sing the rest of the song. Once they finished, the bar erupted into cheers and naturally, demanded more.

Marie was not one to say no and another song came to mind. She started singing this and many men joined, this time Tommy did too. It seemed that he was familiar with this Irish tune or that the alcohol had taken even more of an effect and he had decided to join.  
Whatever the reason be, Marie spent the rest of her night singing and dancing with Thomas Shelby.


	13. Dream a Little Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream a Little Dream: Doris Day  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQY-qFHLoKg

After the night that the two had shared a bed, it quickly became a common occurrence for them to share a bed. They mostly did have sex but there were a few nights here and there where both were too tired to do anything more than to curl up next to each other and fall asleep. It was also helpful for Thomas to have Marie there. When he couldn’t sleep or when the nightmares would get to him, Marie was there to comfort him as she had done during the war. 

Sometimes she would hold him and say nothing other than gently reminding him where he was and that he was safe. Other times, Marie told Thomas stories. Some were stories she had read but others were about her childhood and growing up in France. The stories distracted Thomas and he would eventually fall asleep in her arms, mind full of the stories rather than the shovels and death. 

Marie was not sure what to call their relationship. Were they dating? Was Thomas courting her? They never spoke about their feelings and Marie was never sure of how to bring it up, even if she had wanted to. It seemed that this was how things were going to stay.  
Life continued like this. Marie stayed home during the day, busying herself with her books or with helping Esme out with the children. Thomas would be at work and he started meeting her at the bar where he would stay and drink till closing time to which he would then walk her home. It was clear the two were smitten with each other but neither would say it out loud. 

As Marie helped Esme, the two became rather close and good friends. Marie started appearing more and more at the Shelby family meetings, there to take care of the children so Esme could get a break and have her say. 

Nobody said anything but everybody noticed Thomas’ changed behavior over the past few months. He had gained more weight so he no longer was as thin as a stick. The dark circles around his eyes were slowly disappearing and he had stopped relying on the opium to get through the night. He smiled more too. A true smile, one that reached his eyes. Marie too was starting to change. She was becoming more outgoing (as seen with the night of singing at the pub). She was willing to let her hair down (literally and figuratively) as well. When Marie had arrived at the Garrison, she had appeared to be a downtrodden, heartbroken woman. Now, she had the life back in her eyes.

The two were good for each other. But nothing is perfect forever.

It was early that morning, around 2 AM, when Marie first began to move in her sleep. Thomas, who was a light sleeper, woke when he felt Marie moving. This wasn’t a normal rolling onto the side movement, Thomas noted sleepily and he blinked a few times, trying to force the sleep from his eyes. Marie was tossing from side to side and she suddenly ducked, bending her head in around her stomach. Thomas would recognize the signs of a nightmare anywhere.

He moved forward and began to shake Marie gently on the shoulder. “Marie, love, wake up.” He encouraged as he shook her. “Marie, wake up. It’s a nightmare, hun, nothing more.” It took some persistent shaking before Marie woke with a start. Her chest was heaving and her hair was slick with sweat. Thomas leaned over to the nightstand and got a candle lit so Marie could see. “Bad dream?” Thomas asked as Marie promptly broke into hysterics.

Thomas sighed softly in understanding and pulled her against his bare chest, hugging her close as she cried. “It’s ok, love. Just a nightmare, that’s all it was. You’re safe now, you’re safe with me.” Thomas kept whispering, stroking her hair softly as Marie cried. How long she cried for was rather unclear since Thomas didn’t keep track but she did eventually quiet down and leaned against Thomas’ chest. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked.

Marie took a few minutes to speak and it took her a few attempts since her voice was rather hoarse. “I was back in France.” She murmured. “During the war. An air raid was coming and I was calling for Papa and my mother to hurry before the bombs drop.” Marie gave a few sniffles and Thomas pulled her a bit closer to him then. “They didn’t make it.” Marie’s voice broke as she said that and grew quiet. Thomas wasn’t sure what to say. The fact that this actually happened to her mother was hard to reassure Marie that it was just a dream. “Do you ever miss your parents?” Marie asked, pulling Thomas from his thoughts.

“Not really.” He admitted after a pause. “My dad wasn’t a very good man. Walked out on the family. When he was around, he was drunk. He was a thief, hustler, and whore-monger. My mum was good though. Didn’t really have much of a relationship with her though since she was always working, trying to keep the family together. She was gypsy on her side. It’s just always been me and the others. Polly too helped to raise us.” Thomas answered and he felt Marie snuggle up to him some more.  
“Keep talking?” She requested then. “Your voice is soothing.” Thomas chuckled softly at that comment but nevertheless continued to talk. He told Marie about his childhood, how he would help Ada with her homework or how he and Arthur worked at selling newspapers in grade school to try to get some money. Eventually, Marie was lured to sleep by Thomas’ gentle voice. 

The next morning, when Marie came downstairs for breakfast, a strong cup of coffee was there to greet her. “Didn’t know you could make coffee.” Marie commented as she sat down across from Thomas who was reading his paper.  
“I didn’t know either.” Thomas commented before setting aside his newspaper. “Found something that might interest you.” He said then and pushed the paper across to Marie. Marie looked to where Thomas’ finger pointed in the advertisement section and read.  
“Wanted: Teacher for children age 5-8 in Birmingham. Need to start immediately. Find Mr. Charles M. Winster”  
Marie looked up at Thomas who was giving her a knowing smirk, cigarette between his lips. “You think I should apply?” Marie asked slowly.  
“Why the fuck not?” Thomas asked, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth to blow out some smoke. “It’s close by and I recall you mentioning a few times at least that you wanted to be a school teacher. So, go for it.” Marie looked down at the newspaper then back to Thomas.  
“But what about the Garrison?”  
“Oh for fucks sake, Marie.” Thomas said, rolling his eyes. “Harry can find someone else and we all know you weren’t a fan of the job.”  
“I did grow to like it!” Marie protested.  
“Well, even still. You want to be a teacher so go for it. I’ll drive you right over there once you get dressed.” Marie stared at Thomas for another long moment before she jumped out of her chair and raced upstairs to get dressed. “Wonder why the hell I even bothered making coffee.” Thomas muttered as he picked up the paper then.  
Ten minutes later, Marie was downstairs, dressed her in best, ready to go. The drive over was short and when Thomas offered to come in with her, Marie refused. “I don’t want the school to get the wrong idea.” Marie told him.  
“And what idea is that?” Thomas asked with a faint smirk.  
“Well, that...we’re together.” Marie said after a pause.  
“Well, isn't’ that what we are?” Thomas’ smirk grew.  
“Yes, well, oh shut it!” Marie exclaimed once she realized he was teasing her. “Besides, I want to get this job on my own and know that you didn’t blackmail him or some shit like that to give me this job.” Marie stopped suddenly and looked at Thomas suspiciously. “You didn’t do anything like that, did you?”  
“Nope.” Thomas answered. “Now, go get ‘em, tiger.” Marie pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and slipped out of the car. 

The interview lasted about an hour and Thomas Shelby never left the parking lot. Part of him enjoyed just being able to sit and doze but the other part of him wanted to make sure that Marie was safe. People knew about Marie and Thomas being a thing now and if the average person knew then that meant Thomas’ enemies knew. Marie knew about the business and the risks but Thomas wasn’t quite sure if she understood the true extent of his enemies.  
When Marie climbed back into the car, Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Well?” He asked and her face broke out into a grin.  
“I start next week!” Marie declared, her smile lighting up her whole face. Grinning now as well, Thomas leaned over and kissed her deeply on the lips. “Hmm, let’s go home and celebrate.” Marie whispered against his lips.  
“Celebrate how?” Thomas asked as he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, finger brushing her cheek.  
“I have a few ways in mind.” Marie said with a wink. Thomas didn’t need much more than that to get him driving them home.


	14. As Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Time Goes By: Dooley Wilson  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d22CiKMPpaY

The week coming up to Marie’s first day as a teacher was a chaotic week. Thomas was hardly around for he was working on a deal with some man named Billy Kimber. Marie was at the Garrison a lot, trying to stay busy to stop her mind from worrying about teaching. Harry assured her that her job would still be here if she ever needed it (and Marie guessed that was because of Thomas). Thankfully, Marie and Esme were around and were good at calming Marie’s frantic mind.  
On the first day of the job, it dawned to be a bright and chilly October morning. Marie was dressed and ready long before Thomas had gotten up for she had been unable to sleep much the night before due to nerves. When Thomas pulled on his coat, Marie frowned softly. “You need something more than just a coat.” She protested.

“What are you, me mum?” Thomas asked with a scowl, cigarette between his lips. Marie pursed her lips for a moment before rushing upstairs. “You’re going to be late!” Thomas called but if Marie heard, she gave no inclination. She appeared a few minutes later, holding a scarf. Thomas recognized it as the one she had made him during the war. Marie went over and wrapped it around Thomas’ neck securely, tucking it into his jacket. 

“There.” She declared, leaning up and pecking his lips. Thomas rolled his eyes but followed Marie out. The car ride over to the school was a silent one and Marie’s hand never left Thomas’ grasp. All week Thomas had been reassuring her that she would be fine and that her students would love her. The topic had come up often but Thomas had a way of putting Marie’s thoughts at ease.  
“Now, remember what I’ve told you.” Thomas said, pulling up in front of the school. “You will be fine and the kids will all love you. Now go kick some arse, okay?” He gave her a long kiss and Marie, looking less than thrilled, slowly climbed out of the car. Thomas watched her go up the steps then gave a wave before Marie entered the building. Hopefully, she would be okay.

Thomas’ day went by slowly, his mind often drifting to Marie. How was she doing? Were her students liking her? Were the other teachers being nice? Was she in danger? The other family members could tell that Thomas was tense and when Arthur tried to get Thomas to talk about it, Thomas nearly punched him.

When it was time to pick Marie up, Thomas was there an extra half hour early. He watched all the students file out and had to wait a bit before Marie came out. She got into the car with a smile, looking completely worn out. “Well?” Thomas asked her rather impatiently.  
“Got a drink?” Marie asked. Thomas always had a drink and he handed her a flask to which she took a few sips of before speaking. “Well, the children don’t hate me, I don’t think anyways.” She began as Thomas started to drive home. She told him how they had spent the day working on reading and writing as well as maths. The kids were good for the most part, especially the girls. Some of the boys were rather rowdy but Marie found that if she talked to them as adults rather than as children, the boys suddenly seemed much more receptive.  
Thomas felt rather proud of Marie as they sat there that night by the fire, Marie reading and Thomas smoking. He also felt rather warm all over but did not feel sick. What was he feeling? He did not try to express these feelings since Thomas Shelby did not do that. He did, however, take Marie’s hand and continued to hold it until they went upstairs for the night. 

Each day of teaching seemed to get better for Marie. The children absolutely adored her (as Thomas knew they would) and she had a good balance of fun and learning. The other teachers too seemed to like Marie which Thomas knew mattered a lot to her. While Marie taught, Thomas continued to work. What Marie did not know was of Thomas’ dealings with Billy Kimber. Thomas told Marie about work but only in small bits and never who he was actually dealing with since he didn’t want her to be put in danger. Marie knew that Thomas did not tell her everything but she never pressed him, figuring Thomas had his reasons.

What Marie did know, however, was about Black Star Day and she only knew that because Polly had mentioned it to her without meaning it. When Marie pressed her for more, Polly wouldn’t budge but with Marie’s constant pestering, she eventually did spill. Black Star Day was the day that Thomas Shelby and the Peaky Blinders would betray Billy Kimber and take down his gang. Polly had made her swear not to tell Tommy that she knew about this day and Marie promised. Each day passed by, bringing them closer and closer to Black Star Day.

The night before the big day, after they had finished making love, Marie pulled Thomas close to her and pressed herself up against his body. “You alright there, love?” Thomas asked as he had his traditional after sex smoke. Marie gave a small shrug in reply and Thomas looked silently down at her. “Marie, there’s something I need to tell you.” Thomas said and Marie looked up slowly, tears filling her eyes. “You already know, don’tcha?” Thomas asked then when he saw her expression.  
“Polly told me.” Marie said softly, voice breaking and she took a few deep breaths quickly.  
“Hey, hey, there’s no need to cry. It’ll go just fine. Kimber won’t know what hit him.” Thomas assured her, putting his cigarette to the side and kissing Marie’s head. “Besides, I risk my life every day in this business. Why is this day any different?”  
“I don’t know...I just...I’m just worried.” Marie said, trying to formulate her feelings into words but not succeeding very well.  
“Look, tomorrow, why don’t you come to the office with me and you can help Polly out, okay? She’ll be good at keeping your hands and head busy and you’ll have it off since tomorrow is Saturday. What do you say?” Marie thought about this after a pause then nodded. That would work. They laid together in silence for some time and Thomas had nearly fallen asleep when Marie spoke again.  
“I love you, Thomas.” 

Those 3 little words were enough to make Thomas’ eyes fly open and stare into the darkness. Marie loved him. Those 3 little words changed everything. Thomas wasn’t really sure when he had fallen in love with Marie but he knew he had. Or at least what he figured was love. Thomas had only loved once and that was before the war. When he had come back from the war, Thomas knew he could never love again. Then, Marie came back into his life and just like during the war, she was a small light at the end of the dark tunnel. She made the shovels go quiet.  
“I love you too.” Thomas whispered into the darkness. He felt Marie kiss his cheek before she drifted off to sleep. Thomas however, stayed up for quite some time, his thoughts racing around his head. Most were concerned with Marie but others were about Kimber. What if tomorrow did go wrong and Thomas didn’t come back? He wasn’t so concerned about himself as he was for John. After all, John was the one who had the biggest family and the most to lose. Thomas just hoped that the day would go as planned and that everything would go smoothly.


	15. L.O.V.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L.O.V.E: Nat King Cole  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_HmF84G7ZY

Thomas’ hopes were in vain. Someone must have alerted Billy Kimber and his men about the Shelby’s plan for suddenly Kimber was there, in Small Heath, with his men. Thankfully, Thomas had a trick up his sleeve of a machine gun that he had kept from Campbell but it was really Ada who saved the day. They had lost Danny that day but Thomas had also shot Kimber. Perhaps, in a way, this was what Danny needed. He was finally out of his misery and he could rest easy now.

The Lee men had been successful at least, taking control of the race tracks while Kimber’s men had been gone. That was enough of a reason to celebrate and like any celebration with the Shelby’s, there was alcohol. The brothers and the men who had been with them were at the Garrison for about 15 minutes or so before Ada, Esme, Marie, and Polly came in. Ada had informed the other women what had happened and there had been no discussion as they all dropped what they were doing in the betting office and went straight for the Garrison.

When Marie walked in, her eyes searched frantically for Thomas and when their eyes met, Marie burst into a run and ran straight at Tommy, leaping and jumping into his arms. She grabbed his face and kissed it with such passion that it got a few loud wolf whistles and cheers from various members in the crowd. Marie could care less. Thomas was back and he was safe.

“Told you I’d be fine. I’m like a bad penny. Can never get rid of me.” Thomas whispered once he had finished kissing Marie and had set her down. Marie rolled her eyes, stroking Thomas’ cheek for a pause before kissing him again.

“Oi, get a room!” John called to the sound of laughter but for that one moment, Marie and Thomas were the only two in the world.  
When they broke away, Thomas got Marie a drink and they toasted to the success of the Shelby family before Marie led them in some singing. By the time they left, nearly all Shelby members were wasted but nobody cared. For that night, they were on top of the world.

When Marie and Thomas got home that night, their hands were instantly all over each other. They hardly made it up the stairs before all clothing was off and they were on the bed. It was not long before they were making quite a ruckus and moaning each other’s names.

When they had finished, Marie was more than content just to pass out right then if it wasn’t for the fact that Tommy began to speak. “You know what I learned today?” He asked her.  
“What?” Marie asked with a yawn.  
“I learned that I was afraid to die. I was never afraid to die before. But now I am.” Marie stayed silent, unsure of what to say to that. “What has changed?” Thomas murmured then.  
“I’m not sure?” Marie answered though she had no idea what Thomas was even trying to get her to realize.  
“It’s you, Marie. I didn’t want to leave you behind. I’m not used to feeling that way. I’m used to jumping in head first and not giving a shit about anything or anyone, least of all myself. But when I was standing there, facing Kimber...I found that I didn’t want to die because I didn’t want to leave you.”  
“I’m...touched, Tommy.”  
“Hmm, figured you’d say something like that. See, the thing is, I never want to lose you, Marie. That’s hard for me to say since well…”  
“You’re not the best at expressing emotion?” Marie filled in which resulted in a chuckle from Thomas.  
“No, ‘fraid not. But you see, how could I not lose you? I knew it then, tonight. When you were up on that table, leading the lot in some ridiculous song. You looked so happy up there...so full of life. That’s when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of this bloody life with you.”  
Marie’s breath hitched and even though Thomas couldn’t see it, her lower lip began to tremble. “Thomas…”  
“Just let me finish.” He insisted. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Marie. I want to live however long I’ve got with you, sitting by that bloody fire every night, with you reading. Then perhaps you could read to the kids we have and I know that they would love those ridiculous voices that you do. All I know is that I want to be with you, Marie. So, what do you say? Think you could live your life like this, with me? Will you marry me?”

At this point, Marie was full on crying and was trying her best to stifle her tears. Thomas frowned, turning and lighting a lamp before looking at Marie. Marie’s eyes were red and when Thomas looked at her, she wiped her eyes quickly before nodding. “Yes.” She whispered and Thomas’ lips broke into a wide grin. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” Marie declared before giving a soft hiccup. Thomas pulled Marie to him and pressed a long kiss to her lips.  
“You’ve made me the happiest man alive.” He declared.


	16. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene from the ending of Wizard of Oz: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LT12WuZb_DU

“Here’s your tea.” Thomas Shelby set the teacup down gently to the side of his heavily pregnant wife who smiled quietly. 

“Thank you.” Marie commented before kissing the head of a little boy who was half asleep, thumb stuck in his mouth. “Where was I?” She murmured to her son.  
“There!” The boy, aged 2, commented with a yawn, pointing to a part of The Wizard of Oz. 

“Charlie, why don’t we go get some sleep and Mummy can finish the book in the morning?” Thomas suggested as he sat next to Charlie. The little one was up way past his bedtime but Marie had decided to let him stay up since they were so close to finishing the book. 

Charlie shook his head no at his father’s suggestion.

“No, I wanna finish readin’! I’m awake enough, see!” He pushed himself up into a sitting position and glared at his father, trying his best not to look sleepy.

“Hmm, wonder where he got his stubbornness from.” Marie commented, giving Thomas a sharp look. Thomas held up his hands in defense and Marie smirked before she went back to reading. Thomas found himself leaning against the couch, watching Marie and Charlie read. Things had been good to them.

They had had their ups and downs here and there but Thomas found himself thinking that he could not be happier than he was now. His family was safe and happy. The Peaky Blinders had grown so much so at this point, money was never going to be a concern again. They were now living in the country with a large house and plenty of space for their family to grow. They even had horses and Thomas had bought his son a little pony for his second birthday. Thomas knew that the next child they had would also be a little horseback rider and was already shopping for a horse. 

And just for those few moments, Thomas Shelby felt safe. His family was safe, nobody was out to get him or hurt him. His child and wife were happy and he, Thomas Shelby, was happy.

Thomas was pulled from his thoughts as Marie finished up the book, finishing with her Dorothy's voice.

“Home! And this is my room -- and you're all here!” Marie read. “And I'm not going to leave here ever, ever again, because I love you all! And -- Oh, Auntie Em -- there's no place like home!” Thomas could not agree more.


End file.
